Side By Side
by KomaKisu
Summary: A Strong Friendship between 2 Intimate Companions has turned into a Deeply Passionate Relationship, when they couldn't keep their own feeling for each other as a secret anymore. Kisuke&Yoruichi Fic Rated: M: FOR ALL LOVE SCENES ;Not Suitable For UnderAgeS
1. I: A visitor in the Late Night

**Chapter 1**

**I: A Visitor In The Late Night**

_At the 2nd Division building._

It's been day by day, those beautiful topaz eyes keep staring out through the window, absent-mindedly. Her face looks empty while her eyes are full with confusion, but still looks so beautiful as always.

'A Goddess' might be the best word that could describe about her. Who's gonna believe that The gorgeous Goddess is actually the Captain of the 2nd division, includes the 1st female Leader of the Execute Militia.

"Yoruichi-sama." Her Lieutenant knelt as she came into the room.

"Yep, Soifong."

"The Kidou Squad's Captain, Tsukabishi Tessai is here to see you."

"Let him in. Thanks Soifong."

Soifong bowed and led her guest in.

"Hi Tessai." She said and smiled.

"Hello Yoruichi-dono. You look great."

"Come on, Tessai-san. Cut it out. I know why you're here. We've been friends for so long. And you wasn't really good at lying." she smiles softly back at her old friend Tessai.

Yoruichi: "Did you come here by my dad's order?"

Tessai: "Not exactly an order, he asked me to convince you about that. But that's not really a reason why I'm here. I'm here to check on you. Are you okay with that order from your father?"

Yoruichi: "Not really."

Tessai: "Did you tell Urahara-dono?"

Yoruichi: "No. But I think I'll go to see him tonight. What should I do, Tessai?"

* * *

It's almost 1:00am, when Captain of the 12th division, Urahara Kisuke came back to his room. He has to be surprised to see his best friend, Shihouin Yoruichi who's sitting on his desk with some sake bottles and fell asleep.

Although he wants to ask her what brings her here, he doesn't want to wake her up. He took his time to watch her sleeping face, wondered how can she looks so beautiful in every movement of her. He took off his captain's robe and gently put it to cover on her shoulders when the weather's getting colder. Before he could pull his hands back, she flashly grabbed his wrist.

"Kisuke, did you just come back?" she asked with her eyes still closed.

"Yes, Yoruichi-san. Did I wake you up? Are you expecting to see me? If you're still sleepy you can sleep here first." he could hear his own heartbeats, how nervous he was to see someone who he's totally fall in love for her, And she's in his room.

"No, I'm fine." she rubbed her eyes a little and looked up to him, said "I just have to see you, Kisuke."

He noticed that something about her was different tonight. Though she wasn't cheerful as usual, there's something about her allurement that could took his breath away easily. For a moment, he could see the sadness in her beautiful eyes.

"What's wrong? Do you want to talk, Yoruichi-san? You look so strange tonight."

She looks back at him, give him a big smile, said "Wanna have a drink with me, Kisuke? I just want a company."

Although he knows full well that something's wrong here, She wasn't usually drinks, he said "Okay. You are very strange tonight, you know that?"

* * *

After half an hour, they both are drunk already.

"Kisuke.." she smiles to him, said "Will you please come to sit next to me?"

He moved to sit next to her.. "Okay, I did. Will you tell me now, what's happened? You look not so happy tonight." He looks into her beautiful topaz eyes, waiting for her answer.

"Close your eyes first. And I might let you know." she said.

He closed his eyes "Okay, my eyes already closed. Will you let m..." before he could finished his question, his lips was captured by hers. For a second, he opened his eyes to see he's really kissing with her, the girl of his dream. As a touch of her lips is so sweet and warm, he could feel her kiss is taking his breath away.

She slid her tongue into his mouth and exploring every part in his mouth as her arms moved up to his neck, hold him to get closer tightly. What she's doing is driving him crazy, but he couldn't stop himself that begging to taste the sweetness of her lips more.

After they go on kissing for a while, she leaned herself closely over him and coaxed his body to lie down on the floor. He opened his eyes and found himself is underneath her.

She pressed her lips on his, tried to keep his mouth busy by hers. She moved her hand down to his waist and gently untied his sash.

"Kisuke,..Can I stay with you tonight?"

Kisuke blushed when think about what could they possibly do tonight. He's so stunned by everything she did. What she asked was so hard for him to refuse, but he has to. He always knew full well about his feeling for her. He has been secretly fall in love for her since they were young. But the fact that he was raised by her family and he shouldn't dare to reach her. She does deserve someone who's much better than him.

He tries not to look into her eyes "Yoruichi-san, we shouldn't...".

"You don't like me, right. I should have guessed. How can anyone like a woman with nothing same likes other women like me? I'm sorry for bothering you, Kisuke."

She turned her face away from him, going to leave from his body. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her body down into his embrace again...

"No, Yoruichi-san. Calm down. That's not what I mean..." he had to stopped when he found how red was her face by his grabbed and pulled things, and same as his face.

For some reasons, he pressed her head to rest on his chest, stroking her hair gently like a child, till she calm down. He scratched lightly on her chin. He asked her with a puppy look from his eyes "Yoruichi-san, ..Are you still mad at me?"

She laughs a little for his act.

"I wasn't mad at you. But.. If you don't want me Or don't like me Or wasn't feel for me liked the other girls Or WHATEVER, you should've say so. I don't mind at all."

"Come on. Don't be Ridiculous Yoruichi-san. How can someone possibly don't want you? You're so..." he looked at her curious face which's waiting for him to go on, he starts to continued without leaving from her eyes contact "You're so beautiful, generous, gorgeous, brave, funny and many things more. Anyone, who can have you in his arms, should be the luckiest man Yoruichi-san. And If someone doesn't want you, he might be a damn stupid one."

"Cleary, You Are that one." she sat up and said with a bit of sadness in her tone.

"Why did you think that?" he asked while sat up by her side.

"If that wasn't what you felt, then prove it.. Kisuke, kiss me."

He doesn't know what he should do anymore. All he wants to do now is kissing her. He moved his face closer to hers and touched her lips with his. He couldn't keep his feeling inside anymore. He tightened his embrace, kissing her and slid his tongue into her mouth, tasted the sweetness of her kiss all over again. They pulled each other closer, feel the heated between them and realized how much they need each other right now. Seemed like Kisuke couldn't control himself so well. He pressed his whole body to lay down on hers. He's on the top of her and kissed her furiously.

"I want to be yours, Kisuke." she said like whispering against the kiss, made his face more flushed.

"Wh...Wha...What exactly do you mean by that, Yoruichi-san?" he said stutteringly, but know full well what does she mean. He's trying hard to avoid the imagination between them in his mind that was flashly popped up right after she said.

"Don't pretend like you don't know what I mean. At least, I think **Little Kisuke** down there's so interested in what I'm talking about." she blushed when felt his hard length is pressing against her thigh.

He looked down southern to his 'Little Kisuke'. He wasn't noticed until now. His pants got tightened. His face flushed in bright red from embarrassment, and so does she.

"Yoruichi-san, I think we should better stop."

He moved his body back from her to keep the distance between them. They both sat up quietly for a while.

She glanced at him and saw confusedness from his eyes. She hates herself for making him felt uncomfortable. She had no intention to come here to make him feel bad. She came here because she just wants to see him in private for the last time.

So, she decided to leave. She stand up "It's about time, I should leave." she said while walking to grabbed the rest of her Sake bottles back with her.

"Are you going back home, Yoruichi-san? Do you want me to walk you home?"

"I think I would be fine to go alone. Don't worried." she laughs a bit, turned to him and smirk "I thought it might be funnier, if I teased you like this. Maybe you're too old for me to play with.."

"Yoruichi-san, ...if I've done something inappropriate today, I apologized for my behavior. Please forgive me." he said regretfully.

"Come on. Don't take it so serious. You've done nothing inappropriate. I'm the one who should ask for your forgiveness for my bad joke. You've nothing to worried, Okay? Bye pal."

"Wait, Yoruichi-san.., ..I was.., but I.., I mean, ..my behavior.., ..I shouldn't.."

"Kisuke, you're a Captain now, have some pride. Do not apologize for something wasn't your fault. Keep that in mind." She looked directly into his eyes and smiles softly "You're the most amazing person I've ever known, Kisuke. Have some self-confidence and Have a little more faith in yourself... You know, I can't be here forever to tell you what to do, right?" she still smiled warmly to him, but her eyes still full with sadness.

He reached his hand out to grab her arm but couldn't...

"..Goodbye Kisuke." she said and shunpo-ed out of his room.

* * *

Half an hour after she left, he still can't stops thinking about her. He keeps asking himself questions, liked... How did he let her go? Why doesn't he tell her how he felt when he still had a chance? Will she came back? Was she really joking? ...

He noticed someone's Reiatsu which is coming closer to his room. The one whose coming can suppress own Reiatsu so well. Though he's not sure who'll that be, the only one he can came up with is 'Yoruichi'. He rapidly ran to open the door...

"I hopefully thought you might be bac…k…" he was speechless to see it wasn't her. The one who came to see him is her Lieutenant, Soifong.

"Urahara-Taichou. Forgive me for disturbing you. I had an order from Shihouin-Sama to find Yoruichi-Sama. Is she here?"

"She was, but she already left. She wasn't home yet?"

"No. She left this morning and wasn't back home yet. Shihouin-Sama's so angry."

"Lieutenant Soifong, If I knew where she is, I'll let you know as soon as possible."

Soifong bowed and about to leave...

"Lieutenant Soifong, wait..! May I asked, Did you know what's bothering her mind lately?"

"I don't know for sure but I noticed that Shihouin-Sama has been argued over Yoruichi-Sama many times. That might be it."

"Thank you, Lieutenant Soifong."

Right after Soifong left, Kisuke put on his another robe which can completely block his reiatsu to be undetectable. He went out hastily. He certainly knew where to find her. Yoruichi is one of the strongest people he has ever known. She's so tough and always know how to deal with any kind of situations, no matter how worse it's gonna be. Even though he doesn't know what kind of problems between her and her father had, it's gonna be very serious situation that could turned her to be so upset like this.

* * *

_A/N: This is my First Fic. What do you think? Please Review._

_Next Chapter: What will Kisuke do if he found her? And what's going on with Yoruichi's life? Let find out on next chapter._

_Have a Nice Day._


	2. I: Follow Her

**Chapter 2**

**I: Follow Her**

After Yoruichi left Kisuke's place, 'Home' will be the last place for her to go. So, she went to the Basement underneath the Soukyoku, the only place she can come up with. The place that only 3 people know it's really existed.

The cave's still empty like it's always. There're just a few furniture and stuffs left, in case for some Emergency Situation's happen. The place is gonna be a perfect safe house.

Many things had happened here.  
When Yoruichi, Kisuke and Tessai were young, they used to sneaked out every night and came to this place, where they used to hang out all night and went back home the earlier morning, before anyone could find out they were missing. They spent a lot of time together for talking, playing, training and helped each other to get stronger. That's how the 3 of them became Best friends. Yoruichi's happiest moment was always here with Tessai and Kisuke. They became her family, it was the first time she realized how's it felt to have a family. And That's how this place became like a real home for her since then..

After all, this place is so important for her. And For Tonight, It will be the right place for her to Celebrated her own Bachelor Party with herself... She lift a Sake Bottle up, said "Cheers" to herself and drink it all in once, and followed by 2 more bottles. That was already enough to get herself a little drunk. It's weird, but seems like 'Drinking' could really eased some Loneliness away.

She looks around herself, this place can brought up lots of her good memories. She giggled to herself for a while when she thought about those funny things...  
Suddenly, a tear fell off her eyes. She couldn't help it, but have to let herself cried here alone and let all her sadness out.

By the order of her father, she has to get married for politics with a younger nobleman which all she always felt for him as a younger brother and can't be anything more. She has been asking herself everyday that How will she falling in love with anyone else, because she already gave all her heart to Kisuke long ago. She never tell him how she felt because she's so scared to lose him and he might felt for her as a friend only Or could be worst, If he doesn't wants to be her friend anymore.

Tonight, the reason she went to see him was To Tell Him About Her Marriage. But when she's with him, she couldn't say it. Although he might felt nothing special for her, its killing herself to accept the fact that everything she's hope will never become true. When she's with him, know that might be the last time they could be together. She couldn't help it, she just wanted to know how's it feels like to kiss him. If she has to get married with someone she couldn't love for the rest of her life, She wanted to have a chance for her real feeling only once, and she will let it go. What she did might be so selfish, but it's already clear for her that's he didn't wanted her. She couldn't stop her tears that keep falling from her eyes. She lie herself down, hoping these tears will be gone soon, covered her eyes by her own hands and mumbling out to herself..

"You're so stupid Yoruichi, Totally stupid..."

"No, she's not. Don't you dare talking about My Yoruichi-san like that ever again."

"Kisuke!" She sat up, wiped off her tears and asked him while her eyes still closed.. "How did you know I'm here?" she opened her eyes to see he's standing next to her.

She surprisingly looked at him.. "Kisuke, How did you..."

"Soifong came to see me at my place. She's looking for you. I know how much she hates me, especially when I'm around you. But to find you, she did whatever it takes, even asked for a favor from someone she hates most, like me. She really cares about you, Yoruichi-san."

Yoruichi don't know what to say, so she asked..

"Kisuke, How did you suppress your reiatsu? Even now, I can't feel your reiatsu at all."

"Hey! Don't try to change the subject. I will answer all of your questions after you answer mine. First, What's the reason can possibly make my Yoruichi-san felt sad like this?"

He waited for a while, but Nothing has reply from her. He moved a little closer and put his hand on her head. He stroked on her hair lightly.

"Everyone's looking for you. They're worried, Yoruichi-san. My heart's breaking to see you like this. Please tell me, What's happened?" he's on his knees by her side. His eyes deeply looked into hers.

She's trying to tell him but it's too hard. She breaks his eye contact.

"I can't."

"If you couldn't trust me, I understand."

He said pretty much like teasing, but it was too pushy for her. She pushed his hand away from her hair with anger.

"Kisuke Please..." she said while tried to calm her voice down, but still couldn't lift her face up to him.

"If I'm still your friend, Please Don't ask me again." she turned away from him.

She thought for the way she just did, Kisuke should be angry and he'll leave. But she has to be shocked when she found herself in his arms. He embraced her from behind warmly, bended himself down, clinging her cheek with his. She could feel the lightly touched of his breathe over her shoulder while he leaned even closer, makes her heart's beating louder.

"Yoruichi-san..."

She sensed Something's different from before about Kisuke's react. Seems like the touched of his hands could burn her skin. His lips moved so close to her cheek while he said into her ear...  
"..What if I tell you that I'm not sure anymore We're Still Just Friends or..."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, That was the end for chapter2. It might be too short 'coz all details are in next chapter. Love scenes are coming through. So, What do you think about it? **PLEASE REVIEW.**

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Here's a preview for next chapter...

**"Kisuke, Maybe we..should..stop." Yoruichi was panting, trying to say against their kiss.**

**"Yeah,..you're..right..We..should.." Kisuke's panting harder than her. He knew, he's so turned on and couldn't stop kissing her. "..We should stop, if that's what you want."**

**"I..don't..know. Do you?" she asked as her tongue went deeper into his mouth. She couldn't breathe when he responded by sucked and massaged her tongue with his and deepened the kiss. "Ki..suke, it could go too far. If you really want to stop, you've got to do that now."...**

Bye


	3. I: A Night to Remember

**Chapter 3**

**I: A Night to Remember**

...His lips moved so close to her cheek while he said into her ear...

"..What if I tell you that I'm not sure anymore We're Still Just Friends or..."

----------------------------------------------

* * *

  
He slowly turned her to face him while she's crying and looks absolutely beautiful. He leaned toward her and placed his lips on hers softly. The touch of his lips filled in her empty feeling and the warmth from his embraced could expelled her sadness away, she could give it all just for this very moment. It was the most romantic kiss they ever have. He started to nibble her lips with his. When she opened her mouth a bit for some air, he couldn't help it but slid his tongue in, gave her tongue a massage which is so temptation for her.

She did the same back for respond, causing him to deepen the kiss even more and pushed his tongue deeper into her mouth. The kiss has heated them up. She deeply sucked his tongue with needs, as he moved his hands over her back which uncovered by her uniform, rubbing on her smooth bare skin lustfully, caused her to moan out a little. They're panting heavier and driving each other crazy in passion.

"Kisuke, Maybe we..should..stop." Yoruichi was panting, trying to say against their kiss.

"Yeah,..you're..right..We..should.." Kisuke's panting harder than her. He knew, he's so turned on and couldn't stop kissing her. "..We should stop, if that's what you want."

"I..don't..know. Do you?" she asked as her tongue went deeper into his mouth. She couldn't breathe when he responded by sucked and massaged her tongue with his and deepened the kiss. "Ki..suke, it could go too far. If you really want to stop, you've got to do that now."

"I..really want.." He's trying to utter the words while panting heavily. "Yoruichi-san.., I really..want you." his voice's shaking. She couldn't believe what she just heard. It's just too good to be true.

"Say it again, Kisuke."

"I want you so much, Yoruichi-san." He said into her mouth while their lips still slightly pressed against each other.

She slowly crawls to sit on his lap. Her topaz eyes keep staring into his crystal grey eyes, straddled his lap, moved her lips closer and whispered into his ear playfully..

"I want you too, Kisuke. I want to be yours, only yours. Kisuke, I want you so much, Right here and Right now."

She nibbled his ear and started kissing and teasing his neck and kiss him passionately deep, made them overwhelming. Both of them looked down southern at the same time when they felt his 'Little Kisuke' awaked again.

She grinned evilly, pressed her hips against his member for a few times and started to press harder in every each time. Kisuke painfully moaned louder by her seducible. She felt his lengths gets hardened between her legs. Seemed like she couldn't stopped poking herself down on him. Seemed like she wants this badly.

The kiss was break when Kisuke shook his head back with his eyes closed and groan.. He has to stop her before he could lose his mind by her arousing desire.

"..yoruichi-san.., please stop. I beg you." he said panting, trembling by what she did.

"I can't Kisuke.."

"Are you doing this to test my patient? You should know, I could really force you right now." he said smirking as he bucked himself into her a little, cost her a loud moan. He got to be surprised by her respond when she grasped around his neck and kissed him feverishly as she pressed her hips more against his stick, enticing him to gets in.

Kisuke lost all control when she's prodding herself on him and moaned his name out lustfully. He rapidly lifted her up and Shunpo-ed to a bed. He threw her on the bed and pinned her wrists by aside of her head. Yoruichi could hear her own heart beaten faster and louder by his react.

Kisuke gone wild now. He started to devour her, hungrily tasted her skin. He made his way down to kiss the spot behind her earlobe and trailed way her neck. Her body is trembling under his control. He leaned closer to her face. His crystal grey eyes shining out how hunger and desire he is.

He said as much as trying to be patient..  
"Yoruichi-san, I will ask you this for the last time. Are you sure you will not regret for this? Because after now, I might not be able to stop myself anymore."

She could feel his tight clutch around her wrists are shaking a little, like he don't wanna let her go and she loves that. She give him the most beautiful smile he could ever see, said  
"I will never regret it if you'll be the one I lost my virginity to. Don't you know my feeling at all?" she looks into his eyes directly and goes on..

"I Lov...Kisu..." she couldn't finish what she trying to say when Kisuke stormily pressed his lips against her. But this time he wasted no time at all. He tried to undress her as fast as he could. He wants her so bad.

She pulled him closer and slid her hands under his clothes, tried to take them off as well. Without breaking their passionate kiss, they already lose their tops. She touched his chest slightly and butterfly kisses on him. He moved his hand down to her waist and untied her pants so quick. Her face's blushing when she felt her pants is about to pulled off from her ankles. She instinctly lifted her arms up to cover her naked body. He pulled her arms out off the way, pinned her wrists roughly again..

"I want to see your whole body, Yoruichi-san."

She's shy and couldn't look into his eyes. It seems like needles within his sight when he look at her body, made her couldn't breathe. She glanced at him when she heard he sighed..

"You're..the most.. beautiful thing.. I've ever seen in my whole life, Yoruichi-san."

After the word left his mouth, they're looking in each other eyes likes there's some kind of gravity between them. Without any hesitating and without take his eyes off hers, he put his left hand on her breast gently, massage her a little by his fingertips and lean his face down closer to her blossom. She could feel his warm breath sharply touch her skin, made her body quivered. He still keep his sight on her when his mouth starts to tease with her nipples and know that she likes what he's doing by her expression. He ran his tongue around, sucked her nipples deeply and squeezed her breast harder while another hand is running all over her body.

She shook her head back, her eyes flashly widened and gasped out when he slid his finger into her most sensitive place. He keeps on moving his finger In-Out of her. Every time his finger goes faster, he heard her moaned louder.

"Kisuke.." she said, still panting.

"Yes Yoruichi-san" he's panting with a bit shaking in his tone.

"Kiss me" She grasped his neck and pulled him down to her lips roughly.

He could resist his feeling anymore. It's too much for him to handle. He pressed his lips and his whole body deep down to her, kiss her emotionally.

She felt the hard erection in his pants is pressing against her again. She untied his pants slowly and pulled them off. She blushed to see his naked body for the first time. She gently touched on his muscles. She kissed on his chest softly, pressed her face on his chest as close as she could hear his heartbeat and told herself that she'll remember this moment for the rest of her life. He looked down to her and saw the sadness in her eyes again.

"What's wrong?" Kisuke asked.

"Nothing.." Yoruichi answered without looking at him.

Kisuke: "Scared?"

Yoruichi: "yes."

Kisuke: "Me too."

She smiles, said "I love you, Kisuke. No matter what's gonna happen, my feeling will never change. Don't you ever forget that, okay?" She pulled him into her kiss again.

He placed his hand on her entrance and slowly rubbed her clit by his fingertip. He felt how between her legs gets wetter and wetter made his erection became harder than ever.

By her curious and emotional, she moved her hand down and gripped his erection in her warm hand a little tight, made him surprised.

"Yoruichi-san..wha...Ahh..." his words had cut out by his own moan when she started to stroke his erection and goes faster.

He's panting harder, gasping mumbling out with the sexiest weakness in his tone, overwhelming in pleasured. He gripped her wrist to stop her teasing. He looked at her and grinned evilly.

"You're a naughty girl, so naughty. What you did it's going to cost you in Real, real trouble.."

He pressed himself against her and spread her legs wider. She looked down and saw how large and long of his erection became now, made her face blushed. As she looked up to his face and met his eyes again.

"May I?" he asked her politely. She nodded her head a little for reply. He wasted no time at all. He quickly stiffens his shaft and thrust into her right away. She bit her lips by painful, her nails dived into his skin a little. Although It's more painful than she thought, she still wants him to go on anyway. Because she knew it could be the last chance to be with him, the only man she has ever fallen in love with...

They both could feel each other warmth. He looked at her like asking for her permission to go on. She nodded a bit to answered.

He pulled himself back off a bit, then thrust into her again. But this time is deeper and she didn't felt as hurt as the first one. She couldn't really tell what feeling has fill in instead of her painful.

He drew himself out a bit, and gave her another thrust, but this time he won't stop. He goes on pushing himself into her, not so fast & not so rough. She could felt how her painful gone and replaced with pleasured.

"Ahh..Ki..suk.e..ah.."

She moaned. Her eyes closed when he moved faster. He thrust rougher into her, cause her to moaned louder again.

"Oh..Ki..su..ke..Ah..Gosh.."

He asked while panting quicker  
"Yoruichi-san, Do you like what I'm doing."

She answered in a bit of screaming tone..  
"Ohh..God.., Yes!..aah.., .e."

They've been making love for hours but looks like he still wanted her more and more. His rod is still hard as a rock and getting harder even more. Although she's almost pass out from exhausting but couldn't took her sights of him. She keep thinking about how sexy he looks, how his muscles looks so great, how his moan could shaking her weakness this much, how his face's so beautiful when he's sweat. She grabbed his neck down into a deeply kiss. Both of their bodies are shaking hard. The kiss's break when she shook her head back and cried out loud, because his faster thrust went so deep and touched her weakest spot many times in the roll. He rapidly took her nipple in his mouth again, sucked it hard and squeezed it between his lips and tongue.

"Yoruichi-san.."

"hmm?"

"If I hurt you, please let me know, okay?"

She nodded for the answer.

"Aahh.. Kisuk..e.. Ohh.." she moaned loudly when he starts to moves a lot faster and deeper. Everything around her is spinning fast. She's gonna come soon.

He felt her wall is clenching tightened around his erection. He bit his lips try not to moan but he couldn't help it.

"..oh....ic..hi-sa..ahh..Yes.."

"..Ki..su..ke..aah" she's so close to her first orgasm.

He looked at her full of pleasure face. "Hey..Yoruichi" She glanced back at him. He smiled, said "I love you, Yoruichi-san."

She never expected to hear the word from him. She tried not to let a tear fell off her eye and smiled instead.

"I love you too, with all of my heart, Urahara Kisuke...Ahh."

They both moaned in their own orgasm that about to came. She screamed his name out loud when she came as he gave her the last deepest roughest thrust in. He about to draw himself of her but she won't let him go. She's grasping his waist down closely against her body. Her both hands pressed his hips down to her. She wants to feel it when he came. And all her action cause him to moaned her name out loud and long when he came.

He collapsed over her body. They both still panting hard and so exhausted. He rolled himself down and lying next to her, his eyes still widened..

"Wow, That's pretty good, don't you think?" he said while still panting.

"Yeah.. I'm totally agreed. It's a great way to exercise, much better than fighting." she said, also still couldn't stop panting. They both giggled a bit. He moves closer to hold her.

"Kisuke.., how could I ever thought that you're still a virgin?" she said.

"I was. Couple of hours ago, I was still a virgin, You just took it away." he answered and tried to covered up his embarrassment.

"How could that possibly be? It seemed like you knew what to do too well to be a virgin. You can tell me the truth. I won't be angry and that wasn't my business anyway."

Kisuke answered back playfully "You're so mean, Yoruichi-san. How dare are you, You just took my virginity and you're going to dumb me? You're a big bad wolf." he pretended to be cried to teased her and he don't have to pretended anymore when she elbowed his chest roughly.

"Ouch.. It's really hurt." both of them giggled for a while as he started to answer her question more seriously..

"I knew what to do, might be Because I read a lot. I had to learn about Physical and Biological for Basics. There are necessary knowledges for my researching. As you can see, I'm a Bookworm."

"Oh! That's sounds make sense."

He pulled her close, stroked on her head and looked into her eyes...

"See? I already told you the truth. Don't say like it wasn't your business, 'coz it's gonna be yours from now on."

She leaned closer to him, asked him playfully "Okay.. And May I ask my Sexiest, Delicious Bookworm, What else have you been read? Is there anything could make me scream out your name?"

He captured her lips with his, tried to melt her down by the kiss.

"I'm not sure. So, I suggest that we should find out together, TONIGHT?" he said it through her lips.

"Sounds Great, Let see about that." they tapped the kiss for their un-confirm contract. They talked and teased each other for a while before both of them had fell asleep in each other arms.

* * *

  
**A/N:** Do you like it? Please Review, Thanks.

**NEXT CHAPTER:** The next morning..!


	4. II: The Next Morning

**CHAPTER 4**

**II: The Next Morning.**

Urahara Kisuke already woke up for a while. He couldn't take his eyes off a gorgeous princess who's sleeping soundly and peacefully by his side.

-Seems Like we're a New Married Couple.-

He couldn't stop smiling as he thought it up quietly to himself.

She slowly opened her beautiful topaz eyes and met his grey eyes. The only thing he could say was...

"..Good morning.."

"..Kisuke?" she sat up and rubbed her eyes a little. "What time is it?"

He answered nothing to her. She saw his eyes are widened staring at her body. She looked down and realized that she still naked. She rapidly pulled the blanket up to cover her body while her face turned into bright red tone. She screamed and so embarrassing.

Kisuke saw how shy she was. This is might be the first time that she could let her cute girly side out. He couldn't help it but laughed in her cuteness.

"..Kisuke. You're pervert..! What are you laughing at?"

She asked, couldn't hide her shyness well.

He threw himself on her and took her in his embrace, made her screamed again by shock.

"Sorry Yoruichi-san(..ha..ha..). I couldn't help it..(ha ha). You're just so cute."

Her face turned red even more. He grinned and playfully whispered into her ear..

"Seemed like you weren't so shy last night. Don't be shy. You're mine now, My Yoruichi-san.."

He deeply kissed her lips and she's overwhelming in his arms. It might be too passionate for a morning kiss. He leaned his face toward and kissed her jaw line, went up to her neck. She closed her eyes when his kiss got closer to her ear.

"Yoruichi-san. Do you mind to take a bath together?"

"Yes, I do mind."

She pushed him out and shouted back from embarrassing again.

"Fine, up to you. I'll take a bath first. Do Not peeking on me, Ok? Is that clear?"

He said smirking. She replied his deviating smile by her fist on his head.

"Ouch! That's hurt. You don't have to be angry Yoruichi-san, I was just kidding." he's laughing with tears, made her laughed along.

"..I almost forgot..! Yoruichi-san, Are you hungry?"

"Very. Why? Are you going to cook for me?"

Yoruichi looked at him with her bright sparkling eyes. She's so hungry, but don't know how to cook at all.

"Well, I brought some food for you last night. 'Breakfast in Bed' doesn't sounds bad at all, don't you think?"

Kisuke abruptly stands up, as Yoruichi turned to see the backside of his naked body. Her face blushed from embarrassment.

"KISUKE.! Are you going to walk around, Naked?"

She said stutteringly, lifted the blanket up to blind herself.

Kisuke grabbed his own inventive robe and put it on. "I'm already put something on. Wait here, Yoruichi-san."

Yoruichi opened her eyes as He shunpo-ed to the other side of the hall about 5 minutes and smiley came back with a tray in his hands.

"Breakfast time, Yoruichi-san."

Yoruichi wrapped the blanket around to cover her body and sat up, while Kisuke put the breakfast tray on the bed. She grasped his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

"Thank you, my Kisuke."

He's smiling while watching the princess enjoyed eating his food a lot.

"Kisuke, Aren't you hungry?"

"I think I'll take a bath and get ready, so we can leave to work together."

Kisuke kissed her forehead and got out of the bed to take a bath.

Yoruichi thinks about her problem quietly and decides that 'No matter how hard it's going to be, She will not follow by her father's order. She will not get marry'. She just found her happiness and will not let anyone take it from her. She's really happy to be with Kisuke right now and loves him even more.

She glanced at him while he's standing by the hot spring. She flushed when Kisuke took off his robe and dropped it on the floor. She saw his very naked body again. It brought up her feeling from last night when they were making love. The way he keeps penetrated roughly into her again and again last night was so temptation.

Seems like the weather around her is getting hotter by his hot body. She couldn't took her sight away as thinking about 'How sexy he looks' could effected her weakness so much. She just wants to keep herself closely to those muscles. She wants to touch his body and deeply kiss him. The good thing about Yoruichi is 'If she knew what's she wants, She's gonna go for it without hesitation'. So,...

* * *

  
Kisuke walked into the hot spring and relaxing himself. He wasn't noticed 'till Yoruichi's already in a hot spring with him and gently embraced him from behind.

"Yoruichi-san..!?"

He said surprisingly. His face flushed a little when she pressed her whole body closely against his back while her hands ran all over his chest.

"Says nothing Kisuke, all you should do is just listening, Ok?"

He swallowed and nodded his head as he heard her sexy voice told him to.

She rubbed his nipples by her fingertips while kissing the spot behind his neck. Her kiss's getting hot when she sucked his neck and left her kiss marks on his bare white skin. He closes his eyes, overwhelming by her magical kisses.

"Kisuke, You're so sexy. You already made me turned on. So, I should turn you on as well, Kisuke."

His erection got hardened as he heard her arousing conversation. The situation became harder for him to calm himself down when she moved her naughty hands down and touched his most sensible part. She let her fingertips ran through his length, made his body quivered and gasped.

"Yoruichi-san?"

"Shh..! As I told you, You don't have to say a thing. The only thing I want to hear from you is your sound of pleasure. I want to hear your moan out loud, Urahara Kisuke."

She circled her hand round his stiff member and started stroking. Kisuke's face flushed and gasped out.

"Yoruichi-sa..hhh"

He tried to utter pantingly, but the sentence was cut off by his own voice.

Seems like his voice could effects her emotion a lot, turned her on even more and she still wants to hear him more. She tightened her gripped and quickly stroked his mind away, causing his voice to get louder and louder which is so arousing her desire.

Kisuke's face flushed. He couldn't stand any longer. He flashly turned to grasp her face and gave her an extra hot feverish kiss, while his hands ran all over her body. He kissed her and pressed himself toward her into a corner. She found herself is blocking by his body. It's a dead-way for her to escape.

Kisuke wasted no time at all, he spread out her legs and rapidly inserted two fingers deeply into her. Even they're in water, he can felt how wet she is.

Her head threw back as he moved his fingers In-Out of her. She receded herself against the edge and pulled him into a wanton kiss. She took an opportunity to clench his manhood and stroked him without mercy, made him moaned loudly and tried to fight back by moving his fingers even faster. They're furiously stroking each other, driving each other crazy and very horny.

"Yoruichi-san.. Honestly, I want to rape you violently right away."

She keeps stroked him even harder till he surrenderly groan.

"Honestly, Kisuke I want you to do that badly, ..and.. Hurry, get deeply into me Please.. Kisuke..uhh.."

She lustfully tempted him by bumping herself against his fingers and moaned his name with hunger. His eyes widened staring at her. That's grew his craving for her more and so does she. He widened her legs out, getting closer to her and captured her lips with his. He slid his tongue into her mouth while his fingers keep pumping furiously into her, causing her to moan into the kiss.

"I love it when you're gone wild Yoruichi-san. So sexy..." He said without breaking a kiss. He keep pressing her back against the edge while his hand down the water quickly stiffen his shaft and going to thrust into her with desire..

Before he could let his lustful to be overpowering his awareness, he sensed some familiar reiatsu is coming through. He looked at her and seems like she already sensed that too.

"Yoruichi-san, Did you sensed..."

"Oh! Tessai is coming here..!! What should we do Kisuke?"

"..mm...mmm... Ok, put my coat on and hide, quick..!"

Yoruichi quickly shuunpo-ed to do as he told her to. She wore his robe to suppressed her reiatsu and hide.

* * *

  
"Urahara-dono."

"Hey! Tessai-san." Kisuke said with a big smile on his face, while he placed his both hands underneath the water on his lap. Actually, to covered a part of his body that keep standing up.

"I'm looking for Yoruichi-dono. Is she here?"

"She was, but she just left."

"Good, because she didn't went home last night. Did you keep her company and took a good care of her last night?"

"Very. And I think she also enjoyed it A Lot."

Kisuke answered and evilly grinned. That's made Yoruichi's face blushed.

"I'm so relief to know that she was with you Urahara-dono. Well, I had to go. See you."

"Why do you have to be in such a hurry? Let's have some breakfast Tessai-san."

"Thank you for invited. But I can't. I have a lot of things in my squad that need to be done today. Let's skip it out to next Tuesday."

"Sounds good. See you then. Bye-bye Tessai-san."

"See you."

* * *

  
After Tessai left, Kisuke sighed in relief. And now he needs to go on the unfinished business between himself and Yoruichi.

"He's gone. You can come out now... Hey! Yoruichi-san! Yoruichi-san, Where are you?"

There was no answered. Kisuke was about to get out of the hot spring, still naked and his stiff shaft still straight up, large and hard, when Yoruichi who's already in the water grabbed his ankle and pulled him down in the hot spring again. Kisuke fell into water. When he craned his neck up, Yoruichi rapidly pinned his wrists against the edge of the hot tub and smirked at him.

"Looking for me? I see how bad you want to see me now."

She said as she slightly rubbed his hard rod by her thigh a little before crawl up and straddled him.

"Yoruichi-san. I thought you already left me."

"Actually, I thought of that too, because I had a lot of work that should be finish. But.. looks like I have to Finish you first.. Urahara Kisuke.."

She pressed her lips on his again, lifted herself up and pressed it down to thrust his large size erection into her womanhood. It might be too rough. They both screamed out from pain and pleasure. They paused for a second, flushed, trembling against each other's body.

"Was it pain?"

She pantingly asked with a shaking voice.

"A little."

He pantingly said. Seems like he couldn't breathe.

"Shall we go on?"

Right after she finished her question, she grasped around his neck and banged herself on him even harder.

"Oh..God.. Yoruic.. oohh.."

He bit his lips as she moved. She keep pressing her hips down to him, let his manhood went deeper into her for each time. The way she's attacking on his weakness is driving him crazy.

"Yoruichi-san. I guess You like to play rough, right?"

He put his hands on her waist to lift her up and keep thrusting into her roughly while she keep humping on him even harder. Her head flew back and screamed out loud when he moved his speed up.

"..ahh..kis.. kisuke..AHH!.."

"You're so Tight, Yoruichi-san. Do you want to move faster?"

"FASTER?"

She asked stutter and glanced at him. He lifted her ass up higher and pulled her roughly onto his center to penetrate into her. He moved his hips faster, made her head shook back and cried out loud. He lowed his face down and captured her erect nipples by his lips, deeply sucked and played with it.

Yoruichi don't know what to do except for move herself faster and harder as he did.

"Ahh.. . Yes.. YES.!"

Both of them are drunken in passion. He felt her wall is clenching tightened around his erection as she sped up faster. His face break from her breasts and moaned. That's made her movement became rougher. She knows that she almost there, but she still wants to give him more pleasure. So, she keeps on moving roughly.

"oh!..kisuke.. I'm so...hhh"

"Yoruichi-san, wait for me a little longer, Please. Oh..God..YES!"

He said as he's thrusting deeper into her again and again until she's so close to her orgasm. She bit her lips tightly as pushed herself closer against him and couldn't take it anymore..

".uk..e..!" she screamed as she came, but still pressed herself tightly against him. She held him and rest her chin on his shoulder, panting.

"Yoruichi-san.! You have to get off now." He said while he's going to come, but still didn't stopped slamming into her.

"..No.."

"Please, I can't hold it any longer.."

"You don't have to hold. I want to feel it when you came. I want you to come inside of me every time. Please Kisuke.."

"..It's the last that I ca..." He thrust deeply into her for the last one. She still keeps herself closely against him, causes him to groan her name out loud and long as he came. He eased the back and rests his head on the edge and panting heavily.

"How was it?" Yoruichi asked, still didn't moved.

"..wow..." Kisuke's eyes still widened as he answered.

"Yes, ..wow.. Kisuke, Do you mind if we stay like this for a while?"

"No. why?" he asked pantingly.

"I can't move. I can't get up. I'm so exhausted."

Kisuke smiles still couldn't stop panting...

"Yes, me too."

He wrapped his arms around her and stayed like that for a while...

"Hey Kisuke!" She said softly.

"Yes."

"How should we tell Tessai without making him to feels weird about this? I hate to keep a secret from him."

"Don't worry Yoruichi-san. We will figure some ways out And we will tell him as soon as possible. I'm sure he'll be fine."

Looks like The Shihouin princess had found the happiest place that she has been seeking for and waiting for. All she always wants just 'To be with the man she loved', who's so clearly to see that 'He's completely in love with her too'...

...But nothing seems to be easy, when she have to get married with someone, who seems so proper to her in every way. And Even her lover might feel that way too...

* * *

  
A/N: Do You Like it or not? Please REVIEW. Thank You very much.

NEXT CHAPTER: What will she do about this marriage?

Have a Nice Day to you All.

BYE


	5. III: A Real Advisor About Love

**Chapter 5**

**III: A Real Advisor About Love**

_On The roof of 12th Division._

It's another boring late afternoon for the Captain of the division who's spending his time alone, sitting on the roof...

It was very rare for the squad's members to see their Captain made some mistake in works. Every 12th Squad's members could easily notice that something's wrong with their Captain in these pass 2 days. Seemed like something distracted his mind lately. Only 2 days, He made the lab exploded 3 times already. So, that's why Urahara Kisuke's taking an after lunch breaks up here for some fresh air and to clear his mind.

It's been 2 days, since the last time he's with her. He couldn't stop thinking about her at all.

He miss everything about her..., her topaz eyes, her smooth skin, her silky hair, her gorgeous body, her movement, her voice (Especially when she moaned his name out), her touch, ... and many things more. Every thought about her is driving him Crazy. He's looking up to the clouds above his head and sighing said to himself..

"huh!...I never thought I'd miss someone this much.. God! When will you come back, Yoruichi-san..?"

* * *

  
_Meanwhile..,_

_In the woods, Not so far from Seireitei..._

The Leader of the Executive Militia spent her last 2 days for training new members of the secret squad. She been so busy with her job and did it pretty good.

Even though she's too busy, whenever she's on her free times, the only thing she could think about was 'Kisuke'.

They haven't seen each other since the day they left from the basement.

They have finally become lovers after all. For this new beginning between them, as they both are captains of their own squads, they knew how much works that a captain should responsible. So, they decided they should paid more attention on their works as much as they wanted to be together.

For Yoruichi, No matter how much she misses Urahara Kisuke, She shouldn't go to see him until she can find some way out to solve her problem. What she need is a good advice from someone and she knew who will be her best advisor...

"Hey, Soifong.!"

"Yes, Yoruichi-sama."

"After this training round's end, You can let them go back to the squad and get some rest. I want this team to be ready for their real test tomorrow morning, Ok?"

"Yoruichi-sama.. Won't you go back with us?"

"I will go to visit an old friend first and I'll catch up with you guys later."

Her lieutenant's eyes on her had showed her How much Soifong cares about her. Yoruichi realized that Since she spent more time with Kisuke, She had less time with Soifong who seemed like a younger sister for her. Yoruichi knows that Soifong isn't an easily compatible person with the others. Soifong wasn't close with anyone else except Yoruichi and Soifong must be lonely when Yoruichi with Kisuke. Yoruichi feels guilty for that. She leaned closer and looked into her lieutenant's eyes as she gently put a hand on the lieutenant's head with a softly smile.

"Don't worry. I'm sure I'll be back to the squad before 5:30am., Ok?"

Soifong's cheeks went pink a bit when she felt the Goddess's hand on her head. She nodded without a word.

"You're my Good Girl, Soifong."

Yoruichi said while her hand stroked Soifong's head lightly like a child, made Soifong blushed with a little smile by her captain's words.

The Goddess took off and shunpo-ed to her destination right away.

* * *

  
The Goddess stopped at a weird house and saw that there were 2 men standing in front of the place. She grinned while walked toward them.

"Hello Yoruichi-Sama. Kuukaku-Sama is expecting you to be here. Please follow us."

Yoruichi nodded and followed them in.

Kuukaku's servants took Yoruichi to the living room where Kuukaku is drinking and waiting for her.

"Hey Yoruichi! Have a seat. Let's drink for old time sake.." Kuukaku smirked and lifted a sake cup to welcome her old friend.

"It's been a while since the last time we drank together Kuukaku. You knew that I'm gonna be here, right?"

Yoruichi said and sip her sake.

"Of course, I could sense your reiatsu wasn't far from here since yesterday morning. So I thought you might come by. ..Also I heard about your engagement Yoruichi. Is that what you wanna talk about?"

Yoruichi was quiet for a while. She took the Sake bottle instead of a cup and drinks it up. Kuukaku could notice Yoruichi's feeling reflected from those topaz eyes.

"What should I do Kuukaku? I don't want to get married. But No matter how hard I tried to convince my Father, Looks like he won't let me get away easily this time."

"Of course, Your father must take it seriously this time, After you've turned down every noble guy's proposal, Included My BROTHER's."

Kuukaku grinned as she teasingly brought a topic up, made Yoruichi choked her drink..

"Hey! That time wasn't counted. For Kaien-san, It wasn't a proposal. My family and yours tried to matched us together, remember?"

"Of course, but I just love to tease you.. So, Who is the Lucky guy?"

"Kuchiki Byakuya.."

Yoruichi sighed and took one large sip after she answered her friend.

"Kuchiki..? Kuchiki Byakuya? Wait..Are you talking about that Arrogant Kuchiki Boy?"

Yoruichi nodded her head, made Kuukaku stunned for a while and laughed her ass off.

"Was it supposed to be that funny?"

Yoruichi asked while sipping more sake.

"Of course. He's just a boy. And he's a lot younger than us. I mean, What kind of a wedding night does your father expect you to have? Although he's a very good looking boy, He's too young. I'm sure that in the next 10 years, he's gonna be a Yummy Prince. Don't you interested to taste him at all?"

"Kuukaku, I definitely can't marry him. It's too weird. I felt for him as a brother only and certainly it can't be more. So, I guess I should convince Byakuya not to marry me then. I'm sure he also felt nothing about me."

"I hope so, Yoru..i...."

Something has caught Kuukaku's attention, when Yoruichi leaned toward a little and poured sake for her.

"Hey Yoruichi, I have one more question..."

Kuukaku's getting closer and whispered into Yoruichi's ear...

"About you can't get marry thing.. Does it have anything to do with those 'Red Spots' on your boobs?"

Yoruichi looked down on her own blossoms and saw some 'kiss marks'. Her face blushed by embarrassment and anger...

"DAMN IT! I'm gonna kill Kisu..."

"Kisu...? ..! Kisuke? Urahara Kisuke.?" Kuukaku laughed even more, made Yoruichi flushed in bright red.

"Is that so funny?"

Kuukaku wiped her own tears while still laughing..

"Of course..! Finally, a sluggish guy like Urahara Kisuke has made some move. Looks like he's Braver than I thought..(still laughing). When I saw those kiss marks on you, I knew it must be him and you're just confirmed that."

"Why? It could be someone else.."

"Come on, Yoruichi! Do Not underestimate me like that. I'm your friend. I knew how the Shihouin princess has been crazy for this stupid guy. So.. How was he?"

"He is fine... Wait! Kuukaku..What do you mean..'How WAS he'..?"

Kuukaku leaned closer as she whispered into Yoruichi's ear...

"I mean 'How was he in bed?' Come on. Spill it."

Yoruichi jumped backward from Kuukaku and flushed. She tried to cover her embarrassment and tried to change the subject..

"I'm not gonna tell you that, Kuukaku.. What about you? Any new hot guy?"

Kuukaku poured more sake in their cups.. "No one's new. But if you're asking about any hot guy I'm fooling around with.. Only one.."

"Well.. Who is he?" Yoruichi interestingly waited for the answer.

"Ukitake." Kuukaku normally answered.

Yoruichi's eyes widened with a little shock.

"Ukitake-taichou? I thought you two broke up years ago. And if I wasn't wrong, you were the one who broke his heart..."

"Yeah, I broke up with him many years ago. In all men I've been with, Ukitake might be the one who knew the real me most. I'm a type of person who hates to be in a relationship. I just love to have sex, and he knows me so well. He knows how to make me come so hard. So I invited him to spend a night here sometimes when my Brother wasn't home."

"And he did? That doesn't sound like Ukitake at all.."

"Of course, he's not that type of guy. He'll never take advantage on anyone. So, I just invited him for some drinks and talks. When I got drunk, I just tried to seduce him, that's all. He was too polite to refuse it."

"Kuukaku, So It's mean...'You trick him into bed'?"

"Come on.. He's the only one who could made me had orgasm more than 2 times in a night, sometimes 3 or 4. With the other guys I wasn't even close to my orgasm at all. If you knew all the details, You'll never gonna believed that Ukitake is ill at all... By the way, Does Urahara knows about your engagement?"

Yoruichi's face changed into sadness looks again.

"He doesn't know yet. I can't tell him. I know how he's gonna react if he knew. He might think it's a good way for my life and he will let me get married. Or worse, he might Congratulate me for that. Those thought are really killing me Kuukaku."

"My best suggestion is 'Talk to Kuchiki Byakuya, ask for his help'. It might be easier to call off the wedding, if both of you weren't agree with this idea, Right? And If that wasn't work, we will find some others ways out, ok? Don't worried, I will help you Yoruichi. Trust me."

Kuukaku's smile has calm Yoruichi's confusion down a little. She smiles back to an old friend.

"Come on..! Let's have some more drinks... Hey! Anyone out there? Hurry! Bring us some more drink! Hey.."

* * *

  
Yoruichi and Kuukaku spent their time over the roof top for drinking, talking, watching at many stars above them, until they're SO Drunk..

Kuukaku: "Yoruichi, Are you happy when you're with Urahara?"

Yoruichi: "Yeah.., I guess I am."

Kuukaku: "It must feel good to have someone who's always by your side, No matter what's going to happen.. For me, I already forgot all those feeling long ago."

Yoruichi could easily sensed Kuukaku's loneliness within her voice.

Yoruichi: "Kuukaku, Why did you break up with Ukitake?"

Kuukaku: "I guess.. I was too scared to have a commitment with someone. I wasn't ready to fell in love with him even more. Even now, I'm not ready to love anyone that much.."

It might be the real first time that Kuukaku became frankly about her own feeling for Ukitake.

Yoruichi: "Kuukaku, Do you still Love him?"

Before Kuukaku could answer, their conversation was interrupted when they heard someone's footsteps...

"Kuukaku-san! Are you ok?"

"Ukitake!" Kuukaku rapidly sat up as she heard a familiar voice. She turned and saw the white hair Captain's standing right there with a warm smile on his face, just like he always did. He turned to Yoruichi and nodded his head a little to say 'Hi' and walked toward Kuukaku.

"Why are you here?" Kuukaku asked with a bit of anger in her tone, but still too hard to get a smile off Ukitake's face.

"Those guys brought me here. They told me that you're not feeling well. So, I thought you're sick..."

"I'm fine, But they won't. Wait until I see them, I'm gonna kill those 2 Bad brothers tomorrow.."

"Well, It's good to know you weren't sick. If I knew that you're with Shihouin-taichou, I won't be worry at all.. I've got to go, then. See you.."

Ukitake nodded his head again to say 'Goodbye' to both and going to leave. Unexpected for everyone, even Kuukaku herself when she ran to the man and held him from behind.

"Stay. Please.. Don't leave.. Stay with me tonight Ukitake. I Need You in my bed tonight."

"HAH?" The word escape from both Ukitake and Yoruichi in the same time with their eyes widened in surprised..

"Kuukaku-san! I think..."

Ukitake's pale face rapidly turned into pink. He turned to faced her. Before he could say anything, he found Kuukaku was already unconscious and almost fell down but Ukitake rapidly caught her just in time. He lifted her up, looked at her face with worried and gently kissed her forehead.

"Shihouin-taichou, Could you please wait here for a minute? I'll take her to her room first."

Yoruichi nodded and waited 'til Ukitake came back in the next minute.

Ukitake: "Kuukaku-san might feel a bit lonely lately. Thank you for kept her a company, Shihouin-taichou."

Ukitake said and smile while he sat himself down. Yoruichi saw how he took care of her friend, it wasn't so hard to know that 'Ukitake still loves Kuukaku too'..

Yoruichi: "Actually, I preferred you to call me just 'Yoruichi'.. That's sounds much better.."

Ukitake: "Ok.. If you just call me 'Ukitake', that would be fine.."

Yoruichi: "Ok Ukitake.., May I ask you something?"

Ukitake: "Sure."

Yoruichi: "It's obvious that you both still love each other that much.., Why don't you just tell her that you love her?"

Ukitake: "I shouldn't say that because.. Obviously, Kuukaku-san didn't want it that way. It could trouble her mind more and I really don't want that to happen. I'll wait 'til she's ready to hear it. Right now, let just said that 'She's just one of the most special friend for me'. I hope she'll accept my feeling for her any day soon."

Yoruichi stood up, said..

"Looks like what everyone said about you was true.. You're really a Gentleman.. Well, It's quite late.. I think I should go.. I'm sure You can take care of the rest.. Bye, See you at the next Meeting then.."

"Ok. See you then.. Take care." The white hair captain nodded his head politely.

Yoruichi smiles back and shunpo-ed away..

The way she saw Kuukaku and Ukitake love each other, made her missed her man even more.. Seems like she couldn't keep her feeling of missing him any longer..

* * *

  
A sound of someone's knocking up the window has awaked Urahara Kisuke up. He drowsily walked toward the window and reached his hand out to open it with half asleep half awake...

Unexpected for the sleepy Kisuke, when the 'Goddess of flash' flashly leaped her whole body onto him and took him in her embrace, causing they both to fell over on the floor. He wasn't really know what's happened yet when he found himself was laying down underneath her.

"..Yoruichi-san..?"

Yoruichi raised her head up and looked at him with an innocent smile.

"k-i-s-u-k-eeee." She said and fell onto his chest again.

"Yoruichi-san, Are you drunk? Come on. I will lay you down on the bed and you'll be more comfortable, Ok?"

Kisuke was holding her and going to lifted her up. He have to be surprised and stunned when she pushed him down on the floor again and pinned his wrists aside of his head.

"..y..yo..yoruichi-san..?"

Yoruichi grinned. She leaned closer and whispered into his ear...

"I miss you, Kisuke."

"..Really?"

"Yeah. I never thought I could miss someone this much before."

He couldn't keep a smile off his face when he knew that she missed him too. His southern started to get so tense, when the Goddess straddled him and started to kiss on his throat down to his chin and jawbone, as she continued her words.

"I miss these arms, these hands and all these muscles a lot. And Of course, These Lips."

She gently pressed her soft lips against his and kissed him deeply. Her hands wasn't pinned him anymore, but he still couldn't moved. Seemed like he was enchanted under her spells.

As much as he love to absorb the feeling of her lips that slowly moved on his, he couldn't held his hunger and desire for her any longer. It's clearly to see that she wasn't the only one who feels this way. He pulled her closer, wished to feel more touch from her.

The Goddess deepened the kiss and let her tongue to taste the sweetness in his mouth for a while. Her hands keep running on every part all over his body and pressed her hips against his. She knew he's ready.

"Yoruichi-san, do you want me to take you to bed?"

The man asked against the kiss when his hands keep holding on her waist and pulled her closer. She could feel his weapon between her legs got harden so fast.

"No."

She sat up, looked at him and smiles. She keep staring into his eyes and slowly removed her top off her body with her movement liked a jungle cat, made her man underneath couldn't took his eyes away.

"..Yoruichi-sa.."

"I want to make love to you Right here. I can't wait any more... Tell me Kisuke, what do you want?"

He kissed her passionately while his hands quickly took off her pants.

"You, Yoruichi-san. I just want you to be so Exhausted."

"Ooh! Interesting!"

She slid her hand in his pants and gently touched on his manhood. She furiously stroked him, causing him a loud groan.

"..ahh..Yo..ru..ichi.."

"Kuukaku had taught me some tricks today."

She let his manhood out from his pants as she crawl herself way down so close to the spot between his legs and clutched his length even tighter, cause him to freak out a little.

"..yo..yor..Yoruichi-san!...w..wh..What are you doing..?"

She glanced up at him and smirked...

"I will pleasure you with my lips 'til you come..."

"STOP! DON'T DO THAT!"

He blushed and totally freaked out, trying to stop her. Even though he's refusing her, he couldn't deny how its sounds effected him so much. His imagination made him couldn't breathe and so turn on. He screamed out loud and really jumped off his skin when he felt her head touched his stomach.. But she didn't make any move.

He glanced down to her and feels so relieved when he found that 'the Goddess already fell asleep'..

He took off his top and put it to cover on her naked body. He gently lifted her up and lay her down on his bed. He smiles while looking at her sleeping face..

"I love you, Yoruichi-san."

He leaned down to kissed her forehead, lay himself down by her side and wrapped his arms around her..

'Thank God, She fell asleep before she's going to do that as she said..'

Of course, he can't let someone as high as Her; The Shihouin princess do 'That'.. (Although he's telling himself that, It's still too hard for him to get those pictures from the way she acted out off his head.. And he's still so turned on..)

He thought quietly to himself..

'Remember, Don't forget to Kick Kuukaku-san For taught My Yoruichi-san this kind of trick..'

**

* * *

  
A/N:** I'm so sorry. It took a long time to update this chapter. I was a little busy on my thesis at the moment. And "Thank you Very much" for all of your reviews. It means so much to me. It won't be long for the next chapter to come. THANKS again. PLEASE REVIEW!

**NEXT CHAPTER:** It's "Love Scene" again.. I hope you won't sick of them yet... And For Now.. Bye-Bye. Have a nice day!


	6. IV: A Next FlashStep In Relationship

**Chapter 6**

_-"The Star is too high, higher than a normal guy like me should dream of",_

_NEVERTHELESS..._

_"I couldn't restraint to fell in love, to fondle the star over and over again".-_

**IV: A Next Flash-Step In Relationship**

_At The Research and Development Institute, The 12th Division._

The whole squad is completely soundless today..

As Yesterday, the lieutenant of the squad; Sarugaki Hiyori came up with an idea that everyone should have a day off, 'coz the 12th squad's members spent too much time in labs.

So, she asked her captain for a permission and offered to take them out for camping on the waterfalls hill.

The captain totally agreed. After all, everyone did good jobs for the squad. They should have a really nice trip. He allowed them to have 2 days off and offered to pay everything for the trip expense by his own monthly wage.

That's why there're just a few members left in the squad; 4 members who're security in-charge and the 2 biggest science geeks of the squad; Kurotsuchi Mayuri and Urahara Kisuke (himself)..

The Captain of the Squad spent his time focusing on his experiment alone in the Eastern Lab for hours. This morning, He woke up with disappointment when he opened his eyes and saw that the beautiful princess who was sleeping soundly, naked in his arms was disappeared..

He knows the reason she left without telling him because she didn't want to wake him up. But still, he couldn't stop his thought about how he felt when he was embracing her bare sexiest body in his arms.

The way she acted last night was so unforgettable. She was seducing drunk, aroused his desire a lot, made him turned on until now. Seems like his sexual emotion is too sensitive today. Even a tiny thought about her could easily make his weapon become harden. He tried to be patient and calm himself down, keep focusing more on his work. He shouldn't think about her again while he's working.

-Thank God, No one's here..-

* * *

"Taichou!" A member who is on duty called him while knocking at the door.

"Yes. What?"

"Taichou, Are you hungry? Do you want me to serve your meal here?"

"No. I'll eat when my experiment here is done. By the way, Thanks."

"Taichou, Do you want my help?"

"No. I want to be alone. Don't worry. Go."

Urahara keep going on his work for a little while. Then he heard someone's knocking at the door again.

"Taichou! Taichou!!"

He couldn't believe his own ears. It's the same man who was just called him, made him felt little annoying now.

"WHAT?" He yelled as he opened the door with a bit moody. He looked up and forgot everything he was going to say, when he saw who's standing there..

"Taichou, Shihouin-taichou is here to see you, so I leaded her in."

Yoruichi smirked like she always did while asked "Aren't you going to invite me in, Urahara-taichou?"

"..Right! Of course. This way, ..Yoru...eh!...Shihouin-taichou.."

He bowed as he invited her in. She nodded a little for respond and walked into his lab. Kisuke glanced at his subordinate who still couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful visitor yet. Kisuke cough for a few times to catch his subordinate's attention.

"..Yes, Taichou?"

Kisuke keep his voice down to make sure that she won't be hearing their conversation..

"Well, Shihouin-taichou is going to help me on my Kidou-experiment here. So, It's okay for you to go to join the camping group now. I'll take care of the rest until the next duty section comes back."

"Taichou.. Are you sure that's okay??"

"Of course. Don't you think 2 captains and 1 Kurotsuchi-san can take care of the squad for only few hours?"

"Ok, sir."

"Oh, Before you leave, Don't forget to check on Kurotsuchi-san at the Western Lab if he needs anything. Have fun.. Bye."

* * *

He closed the door behind and walked to the Beautiful Execute Commander who's standing in his lab.

"So, This is your work place, Right?"

Yoruichi looked around the place interestingly. She never came in here before.

"Hey! What's it you working on here..Ki..!?"

She couldn't finish what she wants to asked at all, when he rapidly grasped her into a kiss. He penetrated his tongue into her mouth and passionately kissed her with all his need as pressing his body toward her, pushing her to step back 'til her back closely against the wall. Kisuke pinned her wrists on the wall and deepened the kiss while he pressed his hips against hers with all his hunger.

"Oh My! Kisuke.. I guess you want me pretty much?" She said as she noticed his hard length is pressing up on her. She playfully pressed her hips against his a little, made him gasped.

The princess grinned when she saw his reacted. She grasped on his Captain's robe, pulled him to lean down and moved her face closer to him..

"Urahara-taichou, Do you really want me THAT much hah?"

"Wanna prove?" He rapidly used his binding spell to tie up her wrists together, rest her back against the wall. He trailed his kisses from her neck, jaw line, shoulders and all over her skin, wherever his lips could reach to. His hand squeezed her breasts roughly till she let out a moan, while the other untied her pants as quick as he can.

"Wait..! Kisuke, What are you doing? Why did you tie my wrists?" She asked with a little shaking in her voice.

"Just to make sure that you won't gonna to leave me alone like this morning again, That's all..."

He answered as he knelt down to pull her pants off and trailed his kisses on her knees, up to her inner thigh.

He spread her legs out and wiped his fingers up between her legs. She gasped his name out lightly, made him turned on even more. He keeps tapping lightly at her cleavage by his fingertip while gave his butterfly kisses on all over her skin... The princess closed her eyes and let herself overwhelming by his tenderness...

"Yoruichi-san, Remember when I told you that I'm a bookworm and you asked about What I can do to make you scream my name out loud. Well, I suggest We should keep our voice down, Ok?"

"Wait!..K..i..s..uk....ahh..."

Her word turned into a moan when he lifted one of her leg up on his shoulder and touched her weakest spot by the tip of his tongue. She bit her lips tighter when he slid his tongue into her. He tenderly licked her softest skin to give her pleasure. He could felt how wetter she became by the tip of his skillful tongue, but that wasn't seemed to be enough for him yet. All he wants just to taste her more.

His tongue's movement starts to go rougher while he sucked her clit deeply, cause her to moan out a little too loud.

"Yoruichi-san, I think we shouldn't let our noise out too loud. If you don't want anyone to hear us..."

He said teasingly but knew full well there's no one else around while still pressed her body against the wall to keep her position and licking deeper into her.

"..Then Stop Kisuke, Please. If you won't cut it out, I might not be able to keep my voice down...any..longer..."

"..Well.., That's too bad..! 'Coz Your taste's so good.. And I love it when you scream my name out loud.."

Kisuke dived down to her and tasted every single area inside her womanhood. He keep sticking his warm tongue In-Out of her and sweeping it quickly around her clit, sucked even harder on her spot.

"..ahh..k..ki..Kisuke..Stop....!"

She gasped out lightly while her binding hands tried to push his head away. That wasn't worked but turns him on even more. He lifted her both legs up on aside of his shoulders to straddled him and furiously devoured her wet sensitive area, keep pleasuring her to satisfied himself 'til she couldn't keep her feeling and cried his name out loudly.

"KISUKE..hhh.."

He glanced up and saw how the expression on her face, she looks absolutely sexy. He keeps his eyes on her while moving his tongue faster.. He tasted and sucked her juice greedily 'til she couldn't restrain her desire anymore and screamed out loud from pleasure again...

Her voice's so Catchy to his emotion. That's exactly what he wants from her. He wiped his tongue on his own smiling lips and couldn't handle his craving for her much longer.

He let her feet touched the floor again, but still couldn't took his eyes away from the Goddess, who still rest her head against the wall, sweated, panting heavily because of him.

The goddess glanced down at him and flashly grabbed his collar by her bonded hands and dragged her man roughly into an extremely hot kiss. What he just did has made her felt so horny. She needs him badly. Her hands tried hardly to pull his robe off, but I was too hard to do that with her wrists still tied up.

As he deepened the kiss and pressed his hips against hers, She quickly untied his sash to let his stiff member out from the cage. She tested his hunger by stroked him a few times, cause him to break the kiss as his head flew back and gasped out.

She captured his fully lips and tightened her grip to stroked him faster, cause him to moaned her name out lightly into a kiss.

"Kisuke.., Can you say it louder?"

She rousingly asked, as her hands' furiously rubbing on his manhood.

Kisuke moaned her name out loudly again and again and couldn't handle his lust anymore. He flashly grabbed her wrists, pinned them over her head and pushed his whole body closely against her. He lifted her top up, took it off her head and leaned toward to capture her nipple by his mouth. He massaged it by his tongue and deeply squeezed it between his lips.

"Yoruichi-san.. The way you look right now is making me so Horny..!!!"

"..Then.., Don't made me waited any longer, I wanna feel you're fully inside me Right Now, Kisuke.."

She said as she wrapped her leg on his waist to pull him closer.. He looked into her eyes and kissed her tenderly, made her overwhelming...

A loud moan's slip out from the Goddess when her lover rapidly penetrated her. He held her leg up and shoved his large length into her completely. They both paused for a while to absorb the feeling, breathing hardly & trembling in each others' arms.

She accidently bit his lips when he crouch himself and deeply thrust his weapon into her again, but this time he keep pumping into her without a single break.

Yoruichi shook her head back and moaned his name again when He twisted an angle of his hips for a little and pushed deeper & faster to reach on her most sensible spot.. She has to put her arms around his neck to keep herself standing..

"..Oh My!..You're so tight & warm, Yoruichi-san. Seems like I could melt..!!"

"..Then..Take me harder... Kisuke.. Do whatever you want.. You've no idea How 'Horny' I am right now..ahh.."

He felt a little strange to heard the word 'Horny' from his princess's lips, but he couldn't denied that's so turns him on even more...

"what..do..you..want..me..to..do..hah..Kisuke..? I'll do WHATEVER you want.." She pantingly asked, laid her desirous eyes on him..

"Your tongue, Yoruichi-san.."

Right after Yoruichi stuck her tongue out as he asked for, Kisuke quickly encircled it with his tongue. He keeps pumping himself into her while deeply sucked her tongue, cravingly kissed her with their mouth still opened.. Seem like they couldn't breathe easily.. It's really heated him when She did the same back for response. Her wet kiss is taking his breath away.

He rapidly lifted her ankle up higher on his shoulder, spread her legs out even more and keep thrusting himself deeply into her. The Princess couldn't restrain the pleasure. She's back off from the kiss and let herself screamed out so loud for what he's doing..

"Yoruichi-san.. Do you like what I'm doing?"

"...mmn yessss..! Kisuke..hh... You're so sexy when you became so wild..."

"So.., I guess My Yoruichi-san wants me to goes Rougher...Right..?"

Kisuke pressed her back closely against the wall behind while he thrust his hard erection roughly into her. His hand's holding one of her ankle on his shoulder and slamming her so hard..

The Princess's moan became louder and louder as his movement became faster. She's sweated, exhausted and couldn't keep quiet anymore..

"..Do you feel good, Yoruichi-san..?"

"...yes...mmn...YES kisuke.. It's too mu.... hh...ha!"

She screamed and couldn't stop herself that keep slamming onto him too.

"aahh KISUKEEE...!! I'm...!!"

"..yeah, I knew..ah..You're squeezing me so hard right now..So, I guess I've to squeeze you back.."

He sucked & bit her nipples roughly, causes her to cry out passionately. The Goddess can't keep standing on her own leg now.. And he knows her body so well.. He lifted her up to wrap her leg on his waist and keep on penetrating her. The Goddess always feels so good when she's in his arms. His muscles much stronger than she could imagine. She's real close to her orgasm.

"..Hahh Yoruichi-san.. Please Wait a little more.. You're getting tighten so fast and..ah so 'Tight'.."

He's holding her waist. He keeps pulling her roughly onto his center while his hips keep slamming her deeply. He moved himself faster to reach their climax..

"..MNMMN..Kis..uke.. It's too much.. I can't hold...ahhhh.."

"..just a few more, 'Darling'.. Ah..!!"

"Don't you get enough of me yet?"

She curiously & playfully asked while still panting quickly.. He looked into her eyes and smiles..

"..'Never' I'll never get enough of you. You're so Special.. I...I..lov...ahh...!!!"

She screamed as she reached her orgasm... Followed by his groan as he came inside her.. Their bodies are still shaking hard and so exhausted.

He slowly lifted her chin up and kissed her lips gently for a while..

He carried the Princess to a large couch at the corner in the lab and lay her down, covered her shaking gorgeous body with a blanket and untied her wristed.. He touched her hair lightly and kissed her cheek softly.

"Yoruichi-san.. You can get some rest here first if you're tired, ok?"

"Are you sure? What if anyone came in and found us like this..."

"Don't worry, 'coz there's no one else in the squad right now."

"So after all, you knew that no one was around when we were..."

Kisuke nodded. That's made Yoruichi punched him roughly for tricked her.

"Ouch!!"

They both smile for a while...

She grabbed his wrist tightly before he could walk away.. "Wait..! Where'll you go, Kisuke?"

He giggled a little as he saw her acted. It's reminded him about their past when they were young..

"I'll be here, at my desk work to finish my paperwork.. Don't worry."

He's going to walk toward his desk but couldn't as her hand didn't let go of him yet.. He turned to her who's looking directly into his eyes, begging him to stay... She blushed..

"Kisuke., Please Don't go.. Stay with me.."

"Ok.. Should I get dress first..?"

"It's No need for getting dress.."

Yoruichi pulled him down on the couch and embraced him...

"Please Kisuke... I want to feel your warmth like the other night.."

He kissed her while took her in his arms.. "Ok Yoruichi-san. But it might be too dangerous to let me stayed naked by your side..."

* * *

The Princess is sleeping soundly in his arms again.. He keeps watching at her sleeping face and smiles. He looks at her & thinks quietly to himself...

'huh..! Yoruichi-san..If I woke up and found you're in my arms like this every morning.. Or If I could be with you until the rest of my life... I'll want nothing else more...

But Deep down inside, I know.. That's not going to happen..

I know My heart will be broken one day.. It might be the most painful for me, But I think it worth... Just to see your smile..'

"..huh!!..Yoruichi-san.."

"..hmm..kisuke..?"

Kisuke jumped off his skin when he heard her voice..

"Yoruichi-san!?!"

"Did you just call me? How long did I fell asleep?" She turned to him and smiles while her both hands ran up on his neck, pulled him down closer.

"..About 2 hours." His face is getting closer as he's looking at her lips.

Yoruichi grinned and flirted him..

"..mmm.. Are you thinking about kissing me?"

Kisuke: "Maybe.."

Yoruichi: "..well.., What are you waiting for then?"

Yoruichi grasped him down in the same time as he pressed his lips on hers. He quickly finished the kiss before it could go too far.

"Ooh! Your kiss is absolutely the best way to wake me up.."

She grinned as she felt he's getting hardened again..

"mm.. Yoruichi-san.. Are you Hungry?"

"..I'm gonna be fine.. 'Coz I'm thinking about having you as a dinner.."

"It's Wednesday. Don't you have to be home early on every Wednesday?"

She turned away.. "I'll not go home, Until I can settle some stupid problem with my father. I think It's time to go back to my Squad. I should get ready."

"Yoruichi-san! Wait..!!"

He pulled her into the couch again, made her surprised a little..

"Well,..I.. Mm.. I..."

"Kisuke..?"

"Yoruichi-san.. What If, I asked you to stay with me..?"

"Are you talking about Tonight?"

"No. I mean..Everyday; Only, if you want to."

"so.. Let me get this straight.. Kisuke, Are you asking me to move in with you?"

"I guess so... I know I shouldn't ask you this, because I haven't had my own place yet.. And Someday I have to stay at my lab.. But, I want to be with you. I want to wake up and found you're in my arms like this every day.."

"ok.."

"You don't have to answer me right now. Just Think about it. I don't wanna rush you."

"Yes."

"Ok.. Take Your time.. Let me know whenever you're rea...."

"Oh God! When will you understand this? Kisuke, I Said 'YES'."

Kisuke's still surprised while she smiles and kissed him. She pinned his arms on aside of his head and evilly smirked...

"..Yoruichi-sann..?"

"So, I guess you should pay for tight up my wrists, Urahara-taichou... It's my turn to make you exhausted.. I swear You'll not feel your own legs again until tomorrow morning, DARLING..!"

"Oh! Yoruichi-san! Please wait! Ahhhhh....!!"

They celebrated their Official Next Step Together, Again and Again..

And the Next morning, No One can feel their own legs at all.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** That was it for this Chapter. Finally, they moved in together.. I hope you will like it. I'll try harder to improve my English. PLEASE REVIEW.

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Yoruichi will go to see Byakuya... What's going to happen..?

**Happy New Year.!**


	7. V: About A Boy

**Chapter 7**

**V: About a Boy****  
**

**_

* * *

_**

**_  
--At The 12th Squad's Barracks, the Captain's Bedroom.--_**

The sunlight passed through window has awaked the lovers up this morning. They lazily moved their naked bodies on each other and started their new day by a little kiss.

"Morning..."

A man said with smile into a morning kiss. His curving lips made his lover know that he's smiling. She curled his lips by hers and smiles back.

"Oh..Kisuke... Do we really have to wake up right now? I'm so tired."

The princess asked while her arms grasped him down and sucked his lips gently.

"Of course, you should be tired 'coz you were too Naughty last night..."

He ran his hand on her smooth skin while placed his other hand between her legs and wiped it up by his fingertips, caused her to gasp lightly.

"..mm..Yoruichi-san..."

"..mmnm.. Hmm?.."

"Actually, I shouldn't remind you about this at all, 'coz I really wanna make love to you right now... But,.. Don't you have a Training class at 8:30?"

"A training class" Her eyes fleshly opened. She abruptly stood up and ran to the bathroom.

"Oh! I almost forgot. I should get ready. Thanks, Kisuke.. You're a lifesaver."

* * *

He smiles but still disappointed a little. After she walked away, Kisuke threw himself into his bed again and think about these last 5 days...

It's been 5 days already, since they moved in together..

'Five wonderful days' of his life... He woke up and found her in his arms every morning. He works hard all day and gets everything done, so can be with her after work. And In a night time, They can make love as much as they want. Every moment he had with her is so meaningful...

"Kisuke!"

"Yeah...?" He replied the Goddess's voice from the bathroom with his eyes still closed.

"Don't you wanna join me at all?"

As Urahara Kisuke heard what she said, he wasted no time at all. He got up and followed her into the bathroom right away.

He got into the shower and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. His face got closer and whispered into her ear playfully...

"Expecting for Someone?" He trailed kisses on her neck, way down to her shoulder while his hand spread her cleavage apart and moistened her even more by his magical fingers.

"...mmm..mmn.." The goddess moaned when her lover pumped his fingers faster. Her hand quickly grasped his face into a feverish kiss. As she felt his erection got harden against her back, she gently grabbed his stiff member and leaded its way over her wet enter...

"..Come on! We don't have much time, do we? Make me scream again. I wanna come so hard and so quick Kisuke..." She said into a kiss.

Suddenly, the loudest scream of pleasure escapes her as he entered her from behind and made love to her roughly under the hot shower rain. Although it was done a lot sooner than they usually do, they both came so hard and full from pleasure. And that's not a bad way to wake up at all..

* * *

As they both got everything done and ready to go to work. The goddess who's going to jump off a window, turned to look at her lover. She shunpo-ed to him and put her arms around his neck.

She laid her eye on him and asked him playfully "So.. Where shall we meet after work, Urahara-taichou?"

The taichou forced her into a passionate kiss again while answered "We'll see about that.., ok? You knew where to find me, also it won't be too hard for me to find you, my goddess.."

They drew their faces away from the kiss and grinned.

"Alright! If I finished my work earlier than yours, I'll meet you at your office. Bye, Kisuke."

The princess shunpo-ed off the room through the window, left the man who keep smiling behind.

But...They both might be too happy to notice someone's reiatsu, whose was spying on them...

* * *

The smiling Urahara Kisuke grabbed his zanpakutou; Benihime and walked to the door. He got to be surprised when he found his vice-captain is standing in front of his room, staring at him.

"Oh! Good morning, Hiyori-san!! Good day, isn't it?"

Hiyori shook her head. "Stop dodging around, Kisuke! I know you well enough to know you're hiding something here."

"What are you talking about Hiyori-san?"

"I heard a woman scream. Don't tell me, you're hiding a woman in the captain's bedroom.."

"Of course not (right now). Besides, if I did, What's wrong with that?"

Hiyori kicked her captain's back roughly, cause him to fell over on the floor...

"Ouch! What was that for Hiyori-san!?"

"What do you expect the others will think of our squad, If our captain brought some unknown girl to sleep over at our barracks? It's a place for shinigami ONLY."

Kisuke grinned evilly while he looked at his vice-captain's face...

"What if She's also a shinigami...? Well, Maybe we should discuss about this later. Right now, Lets go to work, Hiyori-san.."

* * *

_A day passes by so quick for both captains.._

_For Urahara Kisuke who's done all of his own works, he decides to help on the others' works right now.._

_And for the Goddess who's heading to the Kuchiki's manor to see Kuchiki Byakuya..._

* * *

**_--At The Kuchiki's Manor.--  
_**

Byakuya was training his Kidou in the back yard. Yoruichi saw how serious he looks and she wants him to have some fun. She sneaked behind him quietly and shouts into his ear as loud as she could..

"BYA-KUN..!!!"

Byakuya startled and fell down. She couldn't help but laughing for a while.

She got to be so surprised to see Byakuya's expression. He blushed and didn't even try to chase her at all. She reached her hands out to pull him up.

"Are you okay Byakuya?"

All He did was nodded his head a little. His face still blushed and still not looks at her. The princess grabbed his face, forced him to look at her and smile.

"You're taller, Byakuya."

She pulled him to sit down next to her.

"Why are you here Shihouin Yoruichi?"

"Do I need a reason to visit a Brother, like you?"

"Hey! Don't call me like that. I'm not your brother. We're not relatives."

Byakuya's sounds so calm without any expression on his face.

"When did you become such a cold-hearted boy like this?"

"Shihouin Yoruichi, If there's something you want to talk about, you can say it frankly. I will do the same, because I think we should talk."

She has to tell him straightly. She took a long deep breath and turned to face him.

"I think you knew about our families' plan, right?"

Byakuya nodded.

"Byakuya, I think we shouldn't get married. I talked to my dad many times but he won't listen. So, I might need your favor a little."

"Ok. What do you want me to do? Except for talking to your father for you... I might want something back for our arrangement..."

Before he could finished his sentence, Yoruichi leap herself at him by her gladness, made Byakuya's face turned red again. She held him closely. Byakuya could hear his own heartbeat when the goddess pressed herself closely against his chest.

"Thank you Byakuya. You had no idea how much this mean to me. Tell me, what do you want me to do?"

Byakuya tried to act normally as he spoke up...

"First, I want to know all of your Reasons, Why can't you marry me?"

Yoruichi looked at him in wondered.

"I'm surprised. Is that all you want to know? Well, first, You are too young. Actually, you're a lot younger than me.."

"Why? Do you normally like an older guy?"

"No. But I think you might be too young to get married."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Yoruichi blushed. She would feel awkward if she has to explain to Byakuya.

"Byakuya, Do you know what does married couple has to do in their marriage life?"

....

* * *

_--_**_At the 12th division.--_**

Urahara Kisuke worked hard all day, but still looked like he's the happiest man in the world. He finished all of his works and also helped the others finished their own works as well. He really wants to see Yoruichi as soon as possible.

"Okay everyone who's not on today's duties, You may go home."

"Why you look so hurry?"

Kisuke turned to the girl who's asking. It's Hiyori-san again.

"Hiyori-san. You can take the day off too. Or Do you Need my help with your work?"

Hiyori kicked his back so hard again. Kisuke fell down on the floor again.

"Work? How could I have any work left? You did all my works already and I'm so bored. I got nothing else to do right now. What do you thing I suppose to do then?"

"Maybe you can go to mess Hirako-san up at his squad. I'm sure you'll enjoy it a lot."

"hmm.. Good Idea. I can do that. You're a genius Kisuke!"

"Well, Thank you Hiyori-san. Oh! I have to go. Bye."

He rapidly took off from his division. The only thing he had left behind for everyone is curiousness. A member spoke up, break the silence..

"Why our Captain seems so strange lately, don't you think?"

"Yes. Seems like, he's in love."

"Who's that girl could possibly be then? After all, the only thing he paid attention to was Science."

"The only girl he closed with is The 2nd squad Captain."

"...!..."

"DAMN! Is this mean Our Captain's dating with Captain Shihouin?"

"What a lucky dude? Did you see her legs? DAMN!!"

"That's Impossible." Hiyori said so certain.

"Why, lieutenant?"

"She's too Hot for him. A Science Geek like Kisuke, He never gets a girl like her."

* * *

Kisuke's going to the 2nd division while he sensed Yoruichi's reiatsu in another direction from her division. He decided to follow her reiatsu, because he can't wait any longer to see her...

* * *

_  
**--Meanwhile, Back to the Kuchiki's Place.--**_

Byakuya and Yoruichi still argued on the conversation.

"So..You think I can't do it, whatever that is?"

Byakuya asked.

"That's not what I meant. All I'm trying to say is... I felt for you as my Brother. And how weird it's gonna feels if I had to kiss with my own Brother."

"So you thought, Kissing with a younger guy like me will make you feel weird Or I'm too young to kiss?"

Byakuya's face got closer. He grasped waist and took her in his embrace while he asked...

"Don't you believe I can kiss you right now? Or You already had a lover?"

Before Yoruichi could answer anything back, she found Byakuya captured his lips on hers and kissing deeply. She stunned a little. She let him kiss her and didn't kiss him back while thinking that it wasn't bad at all for someone who never been kissed like him. She never expected his tiny arms could be so strong like this. He slowly pulled himself off from the kiss, panting a little.

"..See, Still think it's weird?"

Yoruichi has no choice. She can't explain to Byakuya What will married couple do and it's not just a kiss but will be more. So, she's going to...

* * *

Urahara Kisuke has followed Yoruichi's reiatsu. He stopped at the fence of Kuchiki's back yard, knows that she's in there. He walked closer and saw Yoruichi is sitting with Byakuya. Before he could say a word to greet them, His heart is beating faster in pain when he saw his lover moved her body closer to Kuchiki Byakuya. He's watching at them quietly...

* * *

Yoruichi rested her arms on Byakuya's shoulder.

"That's not even close to what I meant, Byakuya..."

Yoruichi pressed her lips on Byakuya's lips, much more than passionately. Although Byakuya's Surprised, he responded her kiss and sucked on her lips softly. He has to be more surprised when she slid her tongue deep into his mouth and moved it skillfully while her hands pulled him closer. He blushed and seems like he couldn't breathe. She keeps rubbing his tongue by hers till he gasped her name out lightly. She continued to suck on his tongue and pressed his body to lie down underneath hers. Her hands ran all over his chest while kissed his neck roughly...

"Yoruichi! Stop!" Byakuya murmured.

Yoruichi captured his lips again..

"Are you sure? 'Coz I'm about to show you the best part.."

"..Yoru-ichi..."

* * *

Kisuke turned back and walked away with his heart breaks in pieces. That's too much for him to see..

* * *

As Yoruichi stopped. She looked at Byakuya's red blushed face.

"Could this make you feel Weird enough, Brother?"

"...Maybe..."

She pulled Byakuya to sat himself up.. They sat quietly for a while..

"..What was that, Yoruichi?"

"It's the way when I kissed him.."

"Him? So, you had a lover."

"He's the only one that I love. I can't love anyone else. That's why I think We shouldn't get married, because our feelings for each other might never change Byakuya. I might felt for you as my little brother forever, And same as yours."

Byakuya softly smiles.. "I see... Don't worry. I'll help you about that, If that's what you want. You can go now, Shihouin Yoruichi. I'll let you know how's everything goes as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Byakuya. This mean a Lot to me... You're my favorite Bro."

The goddess kissed his cheek softly and left.

After the Goddess took off, the pretty boy sighed as he said to himself...

"..Our feelings for each other might never change, That's what I'm worried too... This is the first time I knew How does **broken-heart** feels like. Shihouin Yoruichi, Look like you've never noticed my feeling at all.."

* * *

_**--When the dusk has come, at The Shihouin Household..**--  
_

A secret agent went directly to the largest room of the manor. The one who's waiting for his report in the room is the former Chief of this house; Shihouin-sama..

Shihouin-sama: "What took you so long, Kimura? Did you find her?"

Kimura bowed and reported to his master "As you expected sir. For all these days, Yoruichi-sama stayed with Urahara-taichou, sir."

Shihouin-sama slapped the table with anger. "Looks like we have to talk, Urahara Kisuke..!"

* * *

**A/N: That's all for the chapter. Thank you very much for all REVIEWS. I'll try harder to improve my English.**

**So, How do you think about my story? PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: "Kisuke's anger" The First fight in their relationship.**

**Have a nice day.**

**Bye-bye :**


	8. V: Kisuke's Anger

**Chapter 8**

**V: Kisuke's anger**

It's about 8:00 pm when the Goddess arrived at her squad.

"Yoruichi-sama! You're back." said, a security guard.

"Is everything alright?"

"Everything is perfectly fine, sir."

"Good job, you guys! Thanks."

"Yoruichi-sama! Are you going to stay at the squad tonight? Would you like us to serve your dinner now?"

"Don't worry about that. I'm not going to stay here tonight.. If you want, You guys can take 10 minutes break while I'm here, ok?"

"Thank you, sir."

* * *

The goddess walked into her office which is completely dark & quiet. With her great sight like a jungle cat, she saw someone's shadow behind her desk. She noticed a familiar reiatsu from the person. She ran toward him with a big smile on her face.

"...KISUKE.. I thought we gonna meet at your place. How long have you waited here?"

A man replied nothing. He wasn't even look at her. The goddess looked around the dark room.

"What's wrong, Kisuke? Why are you sitting here in the dark? Are you angry because I came back late?"

"No. ..Where have you been, Yoruichi-san?"

The man asked slightly with a little shaking in his voice.

"I went to take care of something."

"Really? So, How was your day?" He clenched his hands tightly.

"Good" Yoruichi got closer "Kisuke, Why do you seem so tense? Is everything ok?"

He keeps quiet. She slowly walked toward him and put her arms around the back of his neck, tried to keep him closer.

"What's wrong? Kis...."

Her question was cut off by his zealous kiss. His embrace tightened around her while he steps toward and deepened the kiss with hunger.

"...Hold..on..Kisu..."

The princess tried to stop him, but he won't listen anything anymore. He's so pissed off when he saw Yoruichi was kissing with that Kuchiki boy. What she did made him so jealous & really confused. Even though he tried to tell himself that she might have her own reasons somehow, he couldn't ease his painful inside.

"..Wait!..kis..."

He forced her into a passionate kiss again, tried to keep her quiet.

"Kisuke.. We shouldn't do this here.. Stop.."

"NO! I got to have you right here & right now."

He won't stop and won't let her go. He's trying to undress her with hunger and anger.

"..What's wrong with you Kisuke? You shouldn't do this.. If anyone heard us, my people outside will come in and arrest you right away."

She said pantingly against their hot wet kiss, tried as hard as she could to resist him.

He glanced at her while their lips still pressed on each other.

"..And will you call them in?"

He slid his tongue in to her mouth, don't let her any chance to answer. He moved his hands to explore all over her body and tried to rip her clothes off.

She couldn't restrain her desire anymore. Although she knew that it's not the right time and place for making love, she couldn't control herself and her mind. She grasped his neck down and both of them fell onto her desk.

He kissed her deeply and made his way down to her neck and her breast. He nibbled and sucked her nipple a little rough while massaging it skillfully by the tip of his tongue, cause her gasped out his name.

He took her both skinny wrists by his large hand, bonded & pinned them together by his bakudou spell and devoured her entire body. Now all of her body is already naked underneath his lips. Looks like he has everything under control.

"..Kisuke! Tell me, what's wrong..? Why you seem so angry? ..ahh.."

She couldn't continue her question when his tongue slightly wiped through between her legs, discovered all inside her womanhood. She had to bit her lips try not to scream. That's why he became so aggressive. He thrust his tongue into her, deepest as he could. He licked deeply into her, tasted every single part of her inside.

She couldn't resist the pleasure from his warm and skillful tongue. Her body's trembling badly, but that couldn't stop him to slid his two fingers into her and keep stroking her with his tongue and his fingers in the same time. He became rougher than the man she used to made love with every night.

"Ki..su.. Kis..u..ke.., Ahh.."

He cut her words off again by pumping his fingers harder into her, causing her to moan loudly. He's so angry her for kissing that kid. He got to have her right away. Maybe it will help him get rid of those pictures in his head. He felt the wetness between her legs from the tip of his tongue. His fingers pumped into her faster while his mouth sucked harder on her clit, licked her juice off and swallow it all with needs, causing her to scream out loud.

Suddenly, They both heard someone's knocking at the door, but Kisuke didn't care about it at all.

"Yoruichi-Sama! Yoruichi-Sama, are you alright sir? We're going in."

"STOP RIGHT THERE! If you come in here, I swear the god I will kill you both in a minute. This is an order, Don't come near my room. Get Lost.."

"S..Sorry.., sir." the squad's members left as her order.

Kisuke leaned closer to her face, whispered into her ears playfully

"I hate the way you talked to other men when I'm about to screw you like this, Yoruichi-san."

"What's wrong with you Kisuke? You're acting so weird since I'm here. Do you want me to let them in and found us like this? ..ahh.."

She couldn't hold herself together so well while Kisuke rolled her over to the desk and keep pleasuring her with his hand.

"Tell me, My Yoruichi-san. Do you want me?"

He nibbled her ear playfully and kissed the spot on her neck.

She tried to hide her blushing face from him and said like gasping

"..yes."

He thrust his fingers rougher into her, cause her to moan again.

"What did you say, Yoruichi-san? Can you say it louder?"

"ahh.. Yes, I do."

Her voice became louder but he wasn't satisfied yet. He swept his tongue quickly on her clit and quickened his fingers in the same time.

"I can't hear you at all, Yoruichi-san. Say it again.."

"DAMN-IT Kisuke! I said 'YES, I do'.., Are you Happy now?"

She said angrily and glanced at Kisuke, who grinned evilly.

"YES..Very.."

Right after the word left his mouth, She screamed when he shove his stiff shaft deeply into her sensible part and keep thrusting into her while his hand grabbed and squeezed her breast. He moved faster & rougher, tried to make her scream.

Finally, the princess lost all control underneath him. She cried his name out loud again and again, cause the man to sped up. He tried to get his lover to reach her climax.

"Kisuke, I want your lips."

He pressed his lips on hers. She gave him a wanton kiss to shut herself up. Her kiss aroused his desire even more. Kisuke's hand squeezed her breast so hard while another hand rubbed her clit so quick and furiously slammed his erection into her.

"I can't hold on anymore Kisuke! I'm.. KISUKE!"

He leaned closer and left his kiss mark on her neck while whispered..

"My Yoruichi-san! I'm not even close to my orgasm yet. Don't you enjoy making love with me at all? Or HE can pleasure you more than me..."

"..HE? Kisuke, Who are you talking about?"

He leaned closely, tightened his arm around her waist and pulled her up sharply against his body. He answered lightly into her ear..

"I meant Kuchiki Byakuya.. Yoruichi-san, I saw you kiss him. You kissed him like you could make love to him right there. So, How was he?"

He bit her neck roughly while keep slamming harder into her.

"Ahh..It's not what you think.."

"Come on, Yoruichi-san. It's clearly to see, that kid really has a crush on you... And you might feel that way about him too, right?"

"Don't be ridiculous Kisuke. I feel for him as a younger brother, that's all."

"Brother..., With that kind of kiss..., I don't think so."

"Kisuke! Will you please listen to me first? How can you say that? That kiss means nothing!"

Kisuke tightened his clutches. He looked at her with the coldest sight she has ever seen..

"What about our kisses? Have our kisses ever meant anything to you at all? ...I guess, they meant nothing to you too."

As she heard his sarcasm, The goddess rested her face down on her desk. She spoke up with a shaking voice..

"Don't you trust me at all? Even though I love you this much, I.."

She can't go on normally. She doesn't wanna show her sensitive side out. That's how the Shihouin taught her.

Kisuke saw the princess's react. He realized how much he hurt her; the woman he love, the woman he swear with his own life that he'll protect.

He loosen his arm, but embraced her waist tenderly instead. He feels guilty for what he did. He rested his forehead on her shoulder and said with a trembling voice.

"..That kiss breaks my heart, Yoruichi-san..."

"..ki..kisuke..."

"I always know that 'No matter what I do, I'll never deserve you'. Even then, I always have a tiny hope insides that maybe you & I meant to be together.. That's why I'm so jealous when I saw you & him, who seem so proper. Because it reminded me that 'However, I can't be a nobleman'. I'm sorry for what I did. I didn't mean to hurt you, Yoruichi-san. I'm sorry.."

The man untied his spell without raised his head up.

He startled when he felt her hand touched his hair lightly. The princess rapidly took him into her embrace. She looked into his eyes.

"You're so stupid.. You're so stupid, Kisuke."

She kissed him deeply and gently touched his cheek.

"You're the only one that I love, Urahara Kisuke. I can't love anyone else."

"Yoruichi-san..!"

"There's something I should tell you but I didn't, because I was too scared. I think it's time to tell you everything. Take me to my bedroom next door, we'll talk there. And Please, Don't be angry."

"Yoruichi-san, Was it that serious?"

She nodded.

* * *

Kisuke took off his captain robe and covered around her naked body. He lifted her up and took her to the bedroom behind her office. They both sat on her bed. The goddess started to tell him everything about her father, her engagement, Byakuya and the reason she didn't tell him...

...After he heard the whole story from the goddess....

Yoruichi: "..Well, Kisuke... Are you angry on me?"

Kisuke: "Maybe.."

Yoruichi: "I should tell you before. I'm sorr..."

Yoruichi's words are gone when he grasped her into his warm embrace.

Kisuke: "Were you try to been through these problems alone for all this time?"

Yoruichi nodded her head like a child, made the man to tighten his embrace.

Kisuke: "My Yoruichi-san, Please Don't do that again. You're not all by yourself now, I'm with you. Let me be by your side. If next time something like this happened and you tried to handle it alone again, That's the only reason I'll be angry."

Yoruichi sank her body onto his chest and cried like a baby. After this moment, she knows she won't be afraid of anything, because She has him by her side.

They both lie down in each other's arms on the bed. He made her feels better again by his warmth.

"Thank You, Kisuke."

* * *

And That's Once again, he expelled her sadness away like a charm. He always knows how to make her smile.

The Goddess abruptly sat herself up, made her man surprised a little.

"What's wrong, Yoruichi-san?"

"Kisuke, Are you tired?"

"No. Not at all. Why?"

The goddess of flash grinned evilly. Next thing He knows, She's sitting on his body already. She put her hands by aside of his head and smirked.  
"Looks like we had some unfinished business to go on, don't you think?"

Kisuke smirked back at his lover.  
"Thank God! I thought you would never ask.."

He got up and hastily coaxed the goddess to fall onto the bed again.  
They made up twice and got so exhausted. Both of them fell asleep warmly by each other's side.

* * *

Just like every other day, the man woke up first again. He got up a lot earlier than usual. It might be because this is the first time they sleep here together. He's not sleepy anymore. So, he keep watching the princess sleeping quietly again..

Suddenly, the man sensed some hostile spirit outside. All of his awareness is to protect his lover.  
As he felt the enemy throw something into the room, Kisuke leaped himself to cover over the princess's body. He raised his head up and found a dagger stabbing on a piece of paper with his name on it above their heads. He pulled the dagger off from the wall with anger, because whoever did this almost hurt the princess. He opened the letter and read it…

_**Urahara Kisuke**_

_**Looks like there's something we should discuss about. Today at 9:00am, Come to see me at My Castle. Do not tell her about our meeting. I hope you have the courage enough to face me like a man.**_

Although the letter was anonymous, he knows those handwrite so well…

"I will be there for sure, Shihouin-Sama!"

* * *

**A/N: THANK YOU VERY MUCH for all of your Meaningful Reviews.** I hope you will like my story. What do you think about it? **PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Next Chapter:** What will Kisuke do when he faces Yoruichi's father? Let find out on next chapter.

Have a Nice Day

Bye


	9. VI: Face The Old Tiger

**Chapter 9  
**

_-- I still remember that day..._

_The first day I've met A Very Pretty Little Princess who's just a day younger than me..._

_I was taken in by her family as a protector for the princess. _

_The moment when those beautiful topaz eyes looked deeply into my eyes, it was the moment I have lost my heart to her.. _

_Since that very moment, I made a promise to myself that I will protect her with my own life._

_My Princess/ My Love/ My Soul --_

**VI: Face The Old Tiger**

_--At the Captain's chamber of the 2nd division_.--

The gorgeous princess lazily opened her eyes. She swept her arm on her bed and found no one next to her.

The goddess got up and saw the bed was empty. She threw herself back into a cold bed again..

'He's gone.. Kisuke's gone.' She thinks quietly to herself. She just wants to see him before they go to work like everyday..

"You're so cruel, Kisuke.."

"Why? What did I do, Yoruichi-san?"

She opened her bright sparkling topaz eyes again as she heard his voice. The princess saw her lover walking out from the bathroom with ONLY a towel around his waist. His hair and body still wet and look so sexy.

She smiles while her hand flicking softly on a mattress, calling him to sit down.

"Come here, Kisuke. I need your morning kiss to wake me up."

A man smiley walked toward his lover and sat down next to her..  
"Morning, My Yoruichi-san." The man leaned down and kissed her lips tenderly. He slowly drew his face away from her, looked into his lover's eyes and smile.

"So... How was my morning kiss, Yoruichi-san?"

"Impressive, but I want more.. Kisuke, Kiss me more.."

The man didn't really have a chance to reply, because the goddess wouldn't let him. She grasped him down onto her and kissed him feverishly. She pressed her naked body closely against his wet tight sexiest muscle. The man couldn't restrain the passion. He grasped her into his arms and responds the kiss with hunger.

The goddess squeezed his bud cheeks lustfully. She grasped his waist, pulled his center onto between her legs and keeps pressing herself up. The man forced his need and breaks the kiss. He narrowed his eyes and looked at her..

"Whoa!..Are you trying to seduce me, Yoruichi-san?"

"Maybe.." Yoruichi grinned and rapidly ripped his towel off. She laid her eyes on him and asked him playfully..

"well,..Is it work?"

"It works too well.. Man! You're really good at this.. You always know how to turns me on."

"Ooh! Turn on already, huh? Let me prove."  
The Goddess grinned. She leaned over and ran her hand down his southern, tried to reach her fingertips to his weakest spot.

The man caught her wrist and grinned..

"Yoruichi-san.. You don't have to prove it. I suggest you better stay as you are..."  
He took her wrists tightly in aside of his clutches and smirked evilly to the curious Goddess...  
"..'coz I'm gonna prove it to you 'Myself'.."

The man pushed her down onto the bed again and trailed his kisses on her body. The goddess playfully screams as they teasing on each other. He roamed his hands on her smooth skin and dived his face over the goddess's perfect breasts.

He pulled the blanket up to cover their bodies and ran his hand down between her legs. His lips tugged her nipple lightly while he slid his finger through her moist enter.

Clearly to see, they weren't just Teasing anymore..

"..hmm-mm... Kisuke..." The goddess wants to feel him more. She closed her eyes, widened her legs out & gasped out lightly by pleasure while her lover stroked deeply & firmly into her.

"So.. How do you feel, My Yoruichi-san?"

He asked while his mouth still captured on her nipple and swept his tongue quickly like her nipple is the sweetest candy he has ever tasted. The goddess mumbled his name lightly.

Before the goddess could say a word, Kisuke slid one more finger into her and pumped them quickly into the goddess...

"..ahh..hh..mmn..kiSuk..E!"

"come on, Yoruichi-san.. Please, Tell me, how do you feel..?"

"Ahh..So Good... Oh! Ki..su..ke! KISUKE!!"

The goddess trembled under the pleasure. She moaned like a cat by his skillful hand again. That's arousing his desire even more.

And for the man, Looks like he forgot something very important in that moment. He's too turn on to think about anything else except for the lady in front of him.

The man rubbed her breast, bit & sucked her nipple roughly while he slid one more finger into her, stroked her a lot faster, moistened her more. The beautiful goddess tugged his hair lightly, pressed him into her blossoms even more and moaned into his ear, caused him to speed up in temptation.

The goddess couldn't hold back her lust for him. She keep bouncing herself up to meet his fingers, begging to feel him went deeper into her more & more, driving her man crazy in desire..

Clearly to see, They both are so ready for it...

"Ooh! You're so wet.. Let me wipe you up, Yoruichi-san. I wanna taste you again..."

"..mmn..Kisuke.. Stop driving me crazy.. Come on.. You know what I want...Thrust it in..NOW..!"

The goddess hungrily grasped his manhood to her enter, but Kisuke won't stop pumping his fingers into her yet. He loves to arouse her until she becomes so horny.

The Goddess screamed his name out with full of pleasure as his fingers reached her sensible spot again & again..

"..Ki..suk..e..! More..more..ahh!"

The man grinned for his succeed. He made the goddess lost control.. He's planning for something else next.

_Unfortunately..._

"Yoruichi-sama! Yoruichi-sama!! Did you wake up?"

The lovers startled underneath the blanket as they heard the Vice-Captain called. Yoruichi rapidly flipped herself over him. She placed her index finger on her lips, tells the man underneath to be silent and quickly replied...

"Eh!? Soifong!! Yes, I did. I'm going to take a bath. You can come in if you don't mind to see me naked again.."

The goddess knows her lieutenant so well. She knows Soifong won't come in. Soifong seems to get embarrass every time when Yoruichi naked. Even though The goddess doesn't know why, she was right... What she said making Soifong flushed again and changed her mind to come in..

"..i...I will come back later. If you need anything, you can call me, Yoruichi-sama."

"Hey, Soifong! Can you do me a favor? Would you Go to **Shihouin manor** and get a folder on my desk. I've to use the paperwork today."

"Right away, Yoruichi-sama! I will come back in 15 minutes and I will prepare everything for the training in the afternoon."

After the lieutenant left, The goddess & her lover still stayed silence and looked deeply into each other's eyes.

As Kisuke heard the princess said about Shihouin manor, he realized what was forgotten from his mind few minutes ago.. He forgot he has to meet her father & He has less than an hour left to be there in time. It'll make everything worse if he's late.. But Right now he wants her so bad..

"..so..What should we do right now?" the princess knows that 15 minutes won't be enough for her very horny lover. With this kind of his emotion right now, he could go for hours & hours.

They breath heavily, trying to keep the distance between them, trying to hold their desire. It seems to be too hard for Urahara to restrain his desire when his fingertips feel the goddess's wet cleavage.

"..mm.. I think.. I should prove it to you later then..." Kisuke said and slowly removed his fingers off her.

Yoruichi pressed her lips over his ear and whispered out lightly...

"I really want this to go on too, but You're right.. Looks like We have to continue this again tonight. 'Coz right now, I think I should take a bath and put my clothes on before Soifong comes back & freaks out to see this.. Kisuke, Wanna have some breakfast?"

"I would love to, My Yoruichi-san, but I have a very important meeting at 9:00. Can we skip it out for dinner instead?"

He sharply pulled the gorgeous princess down onto his chest, lustfully rubbed her smooth skin and said like whispering...  
"Don't worry. I will make it up to you for hours and hours on dinner time.. my Yoruichi-san.."

The goddess blushed. She smirked at the man and ran her hands slightly on his hard length..  
"Then.. Can I have you as my dinner, Urahara-taichou?"

"You can have everything you want for dinner, If I can have you as much as I want for the entire night..., how's that sound?" The man said playfully, made the goddess flushed even more.

"Ooh! Interesting offer! We had a deal, my Urahara-taichou.."

"Deal."

Kisuke answered and tenderly rubbed her nose with his.

"Now Go, Yoruichi-san! You should get yourself ready.. If you still naked in front of me just a little longer, I would probably change my mind.."

Even though the man told her to go, his hands still squeezed roughly on her fanny.

The goddess pushed him down to caught his attention... She looked deeply into his eyes and speaks...  
"Hey, Remember,.. Don't be too worried, ok? Whatever you're dealing with right now, I'm Sure You'll make it through perfectly.. Because, you're My Kisuke.."

She gave another deep kiss on his fully lips, let him absorbed the sweetness from hers for a moment and flash stepped to the bathroom.

The man's smile still appeared on his face with full of happiness in his heart because of the goddess's words. He got out of the bed to get ready..

He stood up and glanced down to his exposed stiff manhood that still hard as a rock. He mumbled up lightly to himself..  
"DAMN.! What should I do to keep this in my pants anyway?"

* * *

Kisuke already got ready and decided he should wait until Soifong comes back. If he goes to Shihouin manor right away, he maybe gets caught by Soifong in the middle of the way.. It's too risky for Yoruichi to find out.

"Kisuke..!?"

"Yes!" Kisuke answered as he heard the princess's voice. He turned to the princess who came out from the bathroom, walking around Naked.

"I thought you left.. Don't you have to be there earlier?"

"Yoruichi-san! Don't you think you should put some clothes on first?"

The goddess giggled to see her lover's blushed face..

"Why do you have to be shy? Don't you get use to see me naked yet? What if...!?"

The goddess smirked at her lover while she ran her hand over her breasts, way down to her flat stomach. She loves to tease her man, because he looks so cute when he's getting nervous.

Kisuke swallowed as he saw the goddess's hand went lower & lower to her most sensible part. He's not ready for this kind of challenge right now. He shunpo-ed to the goddess and sharply grasped her into his arms..

"You shouldn't tease me Yoruichi-san. I suggest you should take some nap whenever you can, because I will not let you sleep for the entire night, not even a second. That's how you gonna pay for making me so horny.."

"Ki..suke..?" The goddess blushed when the man looked at her with full of desire in his eyes. His face's getting closer & closer. He paused as he sensed her lieutenant is coming back.

"I think I should leave.."

"Wait, Kisuke!"

The goddess grasped around his shoulders. She tiptoed herself up and tapped her lips on his lips. She looked into his crystal grey eyes..

"Good Luck. I believe in you, Kisuke.."

The man pressed his lips over the goddess's lips again and kissed her deeply. He slowly drew himself away from her and looked deeply into her eyes again...

"I Love you, Yoruichi-san."

The goddess's eyes widened as she heard what he said..

The man rapidly shunpo-ed to the window. He turned to his goddess again and smiles..  
"I Love you. See you, my Princess.."

He jumped off the window with a big smile still appeared on his face and headed to the Shihouin manor right away..

* * *

The goddess still embarrassed by his words. Her face blushed even more while she thinks about what he said..

_-Did he just say HE LOVE ME? Twice!? Did he just call me as HIS PRINCESS? Why do I have to be shy?-_

The goddess smiles while her eyes still looked at the same window and said it up to the empty room with a tender smile...  
"I Love you too, Kisuke.."

* * *

Kisuke arrived. He's standing in front of the Shihouin Manor's main gate. He took a deep breath to clear his mind and walked toward the door.

He stopped as he saw a man who dressed like a secret squad's member (or ninja), kneeling in front of him and bowed..

"Urahara-taichou! Shihouin-sama's waiting for you in the office. This way, sir."

"Thank You" Urahara bowed and followed the ninja into the manor.

* * *

They walked into the manor quietly until Urahara's question breaks the silence..

"..so, How do you do, Kimura-san?"

"Huh? I never expected you would remember me, Urahara-taichou." said Kimura.

"Why wouldn't I, Kimura-san? We grew up together in Shihouin clan. You've been so good for every new guy like once I was. Finally, You became the Head of the Protectors, just like I thought. Congratulation Kimura-san."

"You haven't changed at all. That's why I feel even worse for what I did. Listen, Urahara-taichou! Don't be so nice to me just yet. Actually, I'm the one who told Shihouin-sama about you & Yoruichi-sama. I was sent out to spy on the Princess. I found the Princess was spending many nights over your place. I saw those kisses. And I reported everything to Shihouin-sama. I'm the one you should be angry, Urahara-taichou."

As Urahara heard Kimura's confession, he smiles…

"Hey, It's fine, Kimura-san. You were just doing your job. I totally understand that."

"As an old friend, There's something I should warn you. Shihouin-sama's so angry on you right now. Be careful, ok?"

"Thanks, Kimura-san."

* * *

As they arrived.. The old man who already felt their reiatsu speaks up…

"12th division captain, Why don't you come in?"

Urahara slowly opened the door…

"Urahara Kisuke, You came. I admire your courage." said the dignified old man who has dark skin, grey hair and topaz eyes.

"Shihouin-Sama." the young man bowed respectfully.

The old man invited him to sit down.. And Finally, the Show has begun…

"Urahara, You look much better.. Who would have thought that a trouble kid like you could become a captain? Don't get me wrong. I mean whoever, Except for my daughter who got you a promotion."

"Shihouin-sama, I wasn't...."

"Well, Let's cut all tiny little details out. I'll not waste my time and beating around the bush to please anyone here. Shall we start?"

Urahara bowed again as a 'Yes'…

"Good! Urahara, I know all about you & my daughter. Do you have anything to reject?"

The old man voice was so calm, but those eyes staring at him seem so powerful.

"I have nothing to reject, sir."

The young man still bowed while he answered.

"Very Well then, Let me make it straight in once.. Urahara, If you love my daughter, Tell her to accept my arrangement."

"I think I can't do that, sir."

The old man narrowed his eyes...

"Urahara Kisuke, You're dragging on my daughter's happiness. What kind of a man you are?"

"With all my respect Sir, but Do you really believe Yoruichi-san will be happy with that marriage you force her to?"

The old man glanced at the 12th squad captain...

"So, You knew.. That would make it easier for us both.. Did you know who does she suppose to get married to?"

"Yes." Urahara answered.

"I see. Even though you knew, you still keep dragging her down like this. You should be ashamed, Urahara Kisuke."

The young man replied nothing and the old tiger continued...

"Kuchiki clan is one of the most powerful noble families in Soul Society. In my opinion, Kuchiki Byakuya is a pretty interesting new generation guy. I'm sure he will have a great successful life in the future. About My daughter & Byakuya, Their families' statuses are so suitable for each other, without a single conclusion. If they got married, Yoruichi will be the highest princess and the most powerful female in Soul Society. I think it isn't hard for you to get the picture.."

"But she doesn't love him. Yoruichi-san doesn't love Kuchiki Byakuya. Don't you even care about her feeling at all?"

"Of course, I do care about her. That's why I want her to married someone as high as her level. Kuchiki Byakuya can give her whatever she wants. Don't you get it, Urahara Kisuke? I mean, Look at yourself. Can you offer her anything better than Kuchiki Byakuya can? ...Certainly, YOU CAN'T."

Kisuke tried to ignore his painful from Shihouin-sama's words. The only thing he should care about is the goddess's happiness.. And he's ready to fight for it...

"You're right, Shihouin-Sama. I have nothing to offer her. That's what I've been telling myself everyday too. All I want, I just want Yoruichi-san to be happy. And I know she's not going to find her happiness in the marriage you force her to, sir."

"What made you say that? Yoruichi & Byakuya can get along so well. They've been closed for a long time. Don't you see how that adorable boy looks at her? If they spent more time together, Sooner or later they would probably fall in love.. It's so Simple.."

"Shihouin-Sama, Didn't you notice your daughter's feeling? Since you told her to get married, Yoruichi-san wasn't cheerful at all. Her eyes looked so confused. I will not let you destroy her, sir. I will not let that happen to her again. I made a promise to Yoruichi-san that I'll not let her face it alone again."

"Oh, PLEASE! Did you really care about her? Or.. Yourself?"

"Shihouin-Sama, If she's going to get married with whoever she loves, I would be happy for her. The reason I'm here to see you, it's all about Yoruichi-san's happiness. Shihouin-sama, Please, reconsider."

"You both should be ashamed, especially you. I shouldn't trust you in the first place, Urahara Kisuke. Look how did you repay my trust? You supposed to protect her, not fooling around with her. Yoruichi is such a fall low. And it's all happened since you involved."

"I will accept all of your punishments without a conclusion, Shihouin-sama.. It's all my fault. Please, Don't be angry on Yoruichi-san 'coz she has nothing to do with these.."

"Stop your Nonsense! She did nothing but troubles. She is the most humiliating one in Shihouin family. I'm so embarrass I had a daughter like her!"

Urahara clenched his fist tightly with full of angriness in his heart.. He tried to control his anger and replied...

"Shihouin-Sama, Please take it back.. I beg you, Please, Do not talk about Yoruichi-san like that.. Please.."

The old man slapped the table loudly with anger...

"You should mind you own business, Urahara. She's my daughter. I can say whatever I want about her. You had no right to tell me what to do."

Urahara can't control himself anymore. He raised his voice to the old man..

"I SAID 'TAKE IT BACK'. Hasn't she done enough? She did everything for you. Don't you realize what she has to been through? You never know anything because you're not there with her. I'm the one who've been by her side since we were young until now. Do you know how many times she cries because she couldn't stand under the pressure? It's a lot of pressure, but she can handle it so well. She is a girl who can do men's jobs better than some men. And all she did, she did everything to please you. You should be proud of her. I'm the one who should be blame, not her."

Urahara calm down and try to be reasonable as much as he can...

"..I beg you, Shihouin-sama. Please, Don't say bad things about her.. Because... Because.."

The young taichou's expression looks sad & bitter..

"Because of what..?"

The old man also calms his voice down as he asked.

"..Because, it will breaks my Yoruichi-san's heart, especially if you're the one who said that.. Please.."

The old man sighed...

"I had nothing else to discuss with you, Urahara Kisuke... You may go... Kimura! Akira! Come in.."

Two ninjas flash stepped into the room as The old man called... They knelt on the floor and waiting for the old man's order..

"My guest is going to leave. You two, Lead Urahara-taichou's way to the main door and go back to your own work.. Off you go.."

"Urahara-taichou, this way sir.." said Kimura who's standing on Kisuke's right hand side. Kimura bowed a little to invite Kisuke out.

The 12th division captain bowed to the old man again and walked to the door.

* * *

As he walked pass Akira who's on his left hand side, Kisuke stopped walking as he felt some familiar reiatsu from the man.. He turned to Akira..

"You.."

The 12th squad captain couldn't hold his anger. He rapidly caught Akira's neck in his hand, lifts him up by an arm & pinned him onto the wall. And All of these happened right in front of the old man's eyes...

"URAHARA KISUKE!!" The old man yelled.. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? PUT HIM DOWN, NOW!"

"Urahara-taichou, Calm down sir.." said Kimura, an old friend who tried to convince Urahara to calm down.

Urahara didn't hear even a word from anyone. He's too angry.. He lift Akira higher, tightened his hand on Akira's neck..

"It was you... Last night, It was you..!"

"URAHARA!! THAT'S IT! THAT'S ENOUGH!!" Shihouin-sama raised his voice again, but Kisuke didn't care..

Kisuke grasped the dagger out from underneath his shirt and pointed it so close to Akira's face..

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU DOING? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" The old man yelled, but his words mean nothing to the pissed off captain at the moment.. Urahara goes on...

"..I guess it's your dagger.. Right? ...I'm waiting for the answer.. Spit it out! AM I RIGHT?!"

Akira nodded, tried to pull Kisuke's hand off his neck. Kisuke let go and dropped Akira on the floor..

"..What the hell is wrong with you, Urahara-taichou!?" Akira quickly replied.

Urahara sat down and pointed the dagger on Akira's throat..  
"Because of Your stupid dagger almost hit my princess. If something happened to her, I'll let you enjoy the last 7 days of your short life in Kurotsuchi Mayuri-san's lab and I will finish you off... right after Mayuri-san done with his experiments. Is that clear?"

Akira keeps nodding his head..

Kisuke turned to the old man again..  
"I'm sorry for my behavior, Shihoin-sama... But Next time, if you're going to send someone to spy on us, please make sure that he's the right man for the job and Definitely not Him. This dagger almost harmed your daughter. If this kind of problem happens again, I'll kill that man by my own hand, because It's My job to protect Yoruichi-san. I swear with my own life to protect her, And I will."

Kisuke bowed to the old man and walked to the door.

"Oh! By the way, Akira-san!"

Without even glancing, Kisuke threw a dagger in his hand to Akira.. It's just half an inch over Akira's head..  
"It's not too hard to make it perfect. You just need to get more practice, Akira-san.."

"Shihouin-sama, Good day, sir.."

Urahara bowed to the old man with restpect and left.

The old man had never seen this different side of Urahara before. He had to admit that Urahara is pretty interesting man than he thought.

At least, the old man accepted Urahara for another step.

* * *

As everyone left, The Old man grabbed a picture frame out from a drawer of his desk.

In the frame, It's an old picture of a very beautiful silky purple-haired woman in a kimono, smiling with a little girl who looks just like her but tan-skinned. They both seemed so Happy..

The old tiger sighed and said to the picture of his beautiful wife in his hand...  
"My dear, Am I making a mistake about her engagement? God, I really miss you..."

end of Chapter 9

* * *

**A/N:** Thank You Very Much for All the Reviews & Alerts. If you like my story..

PLEASE REVIEWS.. ThankS!!

**SPECIAL THANKS** for: "Automailjunkie44", "Xion784", "Blitch", "aolani roh"

**Next Chapter**: I will let you know as soon as I can recovery those document files in my PDA.. (That's why this chapter took so long to update.. 'coz I rewrote it.)

**HAVE A NICE DAY..**

**BYE**


End file.
